The Professor and the Succubus
by JazmineLovejoy
Summary: Bo Dennis is asked to spend a year at Hogwarts as a teacher and a protector...but things are not what she expected when dealing with a snarky and uptight Snape as her 'donor', hormonal magical teens, nosy Dumbledore, and strange voices calling out to her... ignore everything HBP on and season 4 on.
1. Chapter 1:A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either _Harry Potter_ or the show _Lost Girl_...but not for lack of trying!

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Opening the door, she steps out to face her new home for the next year.

"Alright, luv?" questions the rotund cab driver. "You sure your mates aren't taking the piss and giving you a dodgy address? Place looks abandoned."

She raises her eyebrows at his assessment and was about to contradict him when she remembered what Trick told her. "Regular humans can't see nor step foot there. All they see is a run-down factory."

She instead replies, "This is the place, thanks."

She pays the man, gathers her bags, and makes the trek to the magical school with the rather unfortunate name…Hogwarts. If someone told Bo Dennis a month ago that she would be spending a year at a wizard's school in Scotland, of all places, she'd think that they were soft in the head. But seeing the majestic castle nestled in the Highlands forced her to admit it was as real as it was impressive. _I of all people shouldn't dismiss something as a hoax_ , she thought with a self-deprecating smile. It was hard to imagine that only a few years ago Bo had no idea who, or more importantly, WHAT she was. Her childhood was relatively normal but it wasn't until she was eighteen and had sex with her childhood sweetheart when she discovered that she wasn't human. It was a horrifying experience when losing your virginity results in you accidentally sucking the life force of your lover, killing him. She could still bitterly taste him on her lips. She recalled running home to her parents only to discover that she was adopted and that the people who raised her believed her to be a demon. She spent the next ten years wandering around trying to avoid the hunger until it became too much, causing her to feed and accidentally kill again and again. It wasn't until she saved the young pickpocket who grew to become her best friend that she was kidnapped and introduced to a whole other world; the world of Fae. Imagine Bo's surprise when she discovered that she wasn't a demon at all but a member of a race humans longed believe to be legends and folklore; more specifically, a succubus. Thanks to the friends and occasional lovers she made, she no longer hid what she was. She could control the hunger, feed without killing and actually use her abilities to help others. Bo walked the fine line between the human and the Fae world. In fact, it was her abilities that brought her here.

As she got closer to the portcullis, three figures emerged to greet her. There was an old woman wearing a long burgundy robe, an actual witch's hat, stern wrinkles but shining eyes behind some wire-rimmed glasses. On the far right was a large (Bo guessed about nine feet tall) round man with a long natty brown beard, matching wild shoulder-length hair in a worn forest green coat. The man between these two unusual characters was the most intriguing of all. He was an old thin man of average height, long grey pointed beard, blue robes, gold half-rimmed glasses and eyes that actually twinkled. Bo wasn't fooled by the unassuming manner of the old man; power clearly emanated from him. He smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Welcome Miss Dennis to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, and Professor Rubius Hagrid; our Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

The two other people simultaneously bowed their response. Bo awkwardly nodded in response.

"I bring greetings from the Ash," she replies formally, remembering to mention the title of the leader of the Light Fae.

The Headmaster smile again as he asks, "How is Fitzpatrick?"

"Ah well; Trick's the same. He's busy with Ash stuff as well as his bar the _Dal_. That reminds me, he gave me a bottle of Fairy whiskey that he said was your favorite."

The twinkle in the man's eyes danced as he replies, "He remembers; I'll be sure to thank him the next time I owl him."

She nods awkwardly before the older woman informs her with her Scottish brogue evident, "We have your rooms ready for you; Hagrid here will take your things."

The giant man steps forward and wordlessly grabs her bags as if they were only pillows.

"Thanks Tiny," she winks at the giant with a grin.

The man was startled at first but then blushes and smiles in response. The older woman looked at Bo's outfit with obvious distain, but Bo wasn't fazed by it. She was used to standing out; today without exception. She wore a clingy crimson tank top that displayed her large cleavage, tight jeans, a black leather jacket and her signature high-heeled leather boots. As they entered the magical castle, Bo felt a curious chill run through her body.

The old woman noticed the succubus shiver and in a more sympathetic, almost motherly tone informs her, "The Scottish weather takes a wee bit of getting used to. A castle this size is quite drafty."

Bo knew the chill wasn't from the cool air but she simply nods to the deputy headmistress.

 _Is that her?_ she hears a whisper behind her. _She isn't what we expected is she?_

Bo whirls around to see the empty corridor behind her. _Okay, I seriously need a nap_ , she silently chastises herself.

"Miss Dennis, I am sure that you would want to rest in your chambers after your long trip but if you could indulge us a bit longer I was hoping you could join us for dinner first in our Great Hall. All of the teachers have arrived by now and it would be an ideal opportunity for you all to meet," explains the Headmaster.

"Uh yeah, dinner sounds great," she replies lightly with a smile.

She follows her guides down different corridors before stopping in front of two large oak doors. The old witch opens the double doors and after doing her best not to gape at the splendor of the vast room with the floating candles and a ceiling showing a sunset-lit sky, Bo spots the round dining table in the center of the room and some of the occupants rose once they saw the new additions. Bo noticed that they all wore the long robes that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress wore. _One of these things is not like the other,_ she smirks to herself as she once again tried not to worry about her outsider clothing.

"Everyone, this is Miss Ysabeau Dennis," announces the old man.

Bo winces at the sound of her proper and rarely used first name but she replaces that with a winsome smile. One by one the other teachers walked over to introduce themselves and shake her hand. She met Professor Vector (a tall blond woman with glasses) who taught something called Arithmacy ( _must be a wizard's version of math_ , Bo thought with a shudder), Madam Hooch (slender older woman with grey/white spiky hair and yellow hawk-like eyes) the flying instructor, Professor Sprout (stocky woman with chestnut hair and a jovial smile) the Herbology teacher, Professor Flitwick (a dwarf-looking man with sharp, pointed nose and ears with glasses) the Charms professor, Professor Tonks-Lupin (cute young woman with a pixie cut hair that Bo was surprise to see changing color every five minutes) the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Babbling (a short woman with grey streaks among her fiery red hair and green eyes) the Ancient Runes professor and Madam Pomfrey (old woman with silver hair and blue eyes) the medi-witch.

"Mr. Filch, say hello to Miss Dennis," orders Professor Sprout to the old crotchety man caressing a cat. He merely grunted before walking out of the room.

"Don't mind him, dear, he's like that with everyone," assures the lady. Bo simply nods with another smile as she was offered an empty chair next to the Headmaster. _This is going to be a long year,_ Bo muses.

"Where is Severus? He knows that I wanted all the teachers here to meet Miss Dennis," inquires Dumbledore. "And here I am as ordered," a rich baritone voice replies behind Bo. She turned to look at the tall, slender man with jet black, stringy hair, piercing black eyes and a large hooked nose sneering down at her.

"You are in my seat," he spat at the succubus rudely. Bo merely raises an eyebrow at this blatant gesture of dominance.

"And who might you be, Tall Dark and Broody?" she asks.

There were some soft snickering from the other staff but the dark man scowled and formally if not stiffly replied, "I am Professor Snape; the Potions Master."

He eyed her with what she would imagine was a practiced cold glare that obviously made his peers and students quake in their boots but all Bo noticed was the silkiness of his voice and the sexual repression that only her kind could see. She smiles at him with amusement which made the wizard stop for a microsecond maintaining his poker face.

The Headmaster adds, "Severus here has graciously volunteered to be your…um…" _He hasn't told the other teachers what I am_ , she realized.

"My handler?" she helps. Dumbledore smiles as he considers the word.

"Yes, my dear. Severus is your handler." _This is going to be interesting._

"Your rooms have a secret passageway to Severus's chambers in the dungeons," the old man informs her before turning to the man in question and suggests, "Severus, seeing as Miss Dennis is a guest, perhaps sitting next to Sybil will be preferable." Severus scowls at his superior and actually sulks over the frizzy haired woman with the coke-bottle glasses who was half-asleep nursing a glass of sherry.

"Professor," inquires the dwarf, who seemed to be bursting with curiosity, "is Miss Dennis…a squib?"

Bo looked at the little man with confusion. "What the hell is a squib?"

The other staff gasped at her question, but Dumbledore ignores them and explains, "A squib is a non-magical human from a magical family. Mr. Filch is an example of one." _The nasty looking dude with the cat, gotcha,_ she thought.

"No, I'm not a squib" she answers the little man. _Well, here goes._ She looks at the old man as she informs the others, "In fact, I'm not human."


	2. Chapter 2:Getting To Know You

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

 **Disclaimer** : I am not J.K. nor am I the brilliant creators of Lost Girl….damn.

 **A/N:** I didn't get to mention this in the last chapter but I am brand new to all this (to the site and writing in general) and I would LOVE to have some feedback…Thanks!

~Jazmine

* * *

The staff gape in horror at the woman and her revelation but before they could voice their concern, Dumbledore clarifies, "Miss Dennis here is a powerful and unique Fae with a distinct advantage." The others look at curvy brunette as if to gauge her ability.

"What sort of 'advantage' does Miss Dennis possess?" asks Vector.

With a smile Dumbledore reveals, "Miss Dennis is immune to magic."

They look at her with disbelief. "Professor, NO ONE is immune to magic," contradicts Snape with a sneer, "not even Fae."

"Normally you would be correct, Severus. Light Fae can be affected by Dark Magic and Dark Fae can be hindered by Light Magic." By the looks on everyone else's faces, this was old news. "That is why Miss Dennis was sent here to assist us."

Bo takes this opportunity to announce, "I'm immune because I'm the only Unaligned Fae in the world." The momentary silence was deafening.

"Sorry…how is that possible?" inquires a confused Tonks, "I thought all Fae have to pick a side."

Bo shrugs with a smile. "What can I say; I'm not a 'follow the rules' kind of girl. Both sides tried to make me chose and I decided on humans instead."

"What do you mean, 'decided on humans?'" asked the nurse.

"I try to protect humans as much as I can." She smirks as she admits, "It's not exactly a popular view point back home."

"We can't have a Fae here. What will we tell the students?" asks Madam Hooch, "And what about the parents? She's not a witch!"

"Firenze is a centaur and Professor Binns is a ghost," points out Flitwick.

Bo smiles at the little man, causing him to blush and beam in response.

"We will tell everyone that Miss Dennis is a visiting professor from the Salem Institute in America. They practice wandless magic there so it would not seem unusual for her to be without a wand."

"A visiting professor—what exactly will _Professor Dennis_ be teaching?" sneered the dark potion master.

"Al and I discussed this in our previous correspondence," she informs them as she nods to the Headmaster. The other teachers seemed to be alarmed by the succubus referring to one of the world's most powerful wizards as 'Al' but the old man smiled. "The main reason I'm here is for protect everyone. Even though this is a school full of kids, you're in a middle of a war. In war, people don't play fair, especially these Death Eater creeps that I've been hearing about. I'm going to teach these kids how do defend themselves."

"We already have a class like that," Tonks points out, "I happen to teach the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_."

Bo nods, "I've heard, but no disrespect to you sweetheart," she adds with her flirty smile, "What are they going to do when they don't have a wand? In the last few years, I've mastered various forms of martial arts, and I'm pretty kick-ass when it comes to hand-to-hand combat."

"We are introducing a new class that Miss Dennis will teach called _Wandless Defense_. It will be held in the Room of Requirement."

"You are going to teach these children to be soldiers?!" gasps the nurse.

"Of course not—but we gotta be honest here: these kids need to learn how to protect themselves; with or without magic." The other teachers seemed to be divided by this new development. A few of the ladies (Pomfrey, Hooch and Sybil Trelawney, once she was woken from her alcohol induced stupor) were displeased about what they refer to as 'combat class', while some of the other teachers (Flitwick, Tonks, and Vector) were intrigued by both the upcoming class and the 'professor' teaching it; even going so far as offering future assistance if needed. Bo noticed at the dark haired man on the other side of the round table said nothing, keeping his face neutral as he gazed at her for a moment while the others were engaged in their dispute. As if the Great Hall instinctively knew that Bo needed a reprieve, the dinner that they were waiting for magically appeared on their plates and at the center of the table. The cacophony sounds of debate weaned down as it was replaced with the more suitable sounds of eating. The shepherd's pie on Bo's plate was delicious but being in a new environment WELL out of her comfort zone with none of her friends around quelled any hunger she felt before. She spent most of her first meal in Hogwarts trying her damnedest to win over the others with small talk.

She was in the middle of listening to Hooch explain what Quiddich was when the Potions Professor unceremoniously stood up and announced, "If there is nothing else that you require of me, Headmaster, I shall retire to my chambers."

"Actually Severus," calls out the old man, "I think now would be the perfect opportunity to escort Miss Dennis to her rooms and to help her with any other accommodations that she'll need."

The younger man was clearly not pleased with the request but he nevertheless glides over to Bo and with a clipped tone beckons, "Miss Dennis, if you will follow me."

Bo smiles and wished everyone a goodnight (not failing to notice the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes) and follows the dark man out the room. Once out of the Great Hall, neither person said anything to the other. Snape appeared to ignore her while Bo was attempting to get her bearings. After leading her through the moving staircase (which Bo managed to not show how freaked out she was by it)they managed to get to the fourth floor where most of the professors reside in. They stopped in front of a giant oil painting of a pirate, who to Bo's shock turned to them both and gave an awkward bow.

"This leads to your chambers," informs Severus, "Give Captain Roscoe here your password and he will only allow you and whoever you choose in."

"Indeed," agrees Captain Roscoe with a wink, "It would be a pleasure to serve a wench as beautiful as you."

Bo blinked before saying, "I know that I'm tired from my trip and all, but did the painting just hit on me or am I finally losing my mind?"

Snape rolls his eyes at her and snaps, "One cannot account for taste but yes, he did." Before she could retaliate the dark wizard continues, "Now, all professors have a sitting room, a kitchenette, a study, a bedroom and a bathroom. It is my understanding that next to the fireplace in your bedroom is the passageway to my residence. After you get acquainted with your chambers I ask that you come to my rooms shortly to receive your—payment." She nods in understanding, but before she could thank him, Snape spins around and strides down the long hallway, his robes billowing behind.

"That was rude," comments the painting. Bo faces the fictional captain and smiles awkwardly. "What would you like to have as your password, my lady?"

Feeling like Alice in Wonderland Bo immediately responds, "How about 'down the rabbit hole?'" The pirate makes another sweeping bow and gestures with his hook as the painting slides open to reveal the door to her rooms. After spending a few minutes admiring and gawking at the size and elegance of her new place ( _certainly beats the hell out of the Clubhouse_ , she thought wistfully) she finds the aforementioned passage and heads to Severus's rooms. She knocks at the door and after hearing a bored, 'enter', she walks in to see the potions master reading a old tome by the fireplace in the sitting room.

"Love what you've done with the place—it's like 'Batman meets Masterpiece Theater'," she jokes which received a scowl in response.

"Well let's get on with it," he tells her gruffly as he rolls up one of his sleeves to expose his arm and picks up the book he was reading before she entered. When she stood there in confusion, he looks up at her and snaps, "Well?"

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not going to have you feed off of my neck so you'll just have to settle for my arm. Can we get this over with? I am a busy man!" It took her a second before she scoffs and sadly shakes her head.

"The old man didn't tell you."

He sets the book down. "Didn't tell me what?"

"He didn't tell you what I am." She eyes him for a moment before gently saying, "I'm not a vampire, Sev; at least, not in the pure sense."

Snape obviously didn't hear her call him the deplorable nickname as he furrows his heavy jet eyebrows.

"Forgive me; I was under the impression that I was to…feed you."

She chose that moment to slowly walk over to him. "You are."

The confusion on his face deepened giving her the evidence that she wasn't explaining herself well enough. By the time she got to his recliner, she straddles and sits on his lap, alarming him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demands. She smiles.

"Relax; I'm just showing you what I do." She leans in and places a soft kiss on his thin lips. The contact startled him, but he was no match for her and as he involuntarily opens his mouth she pulls back from his lips to take in a tiny bit of his blue essence. He looks at her with utter surprise as her eyes glow blue before reverting back to the original dark chocolate brown. "I'm not a vampire; I'm a succubus."

She could almost see the gears turning in the man's head as his voice manages to say, "So…"

"So…your arm is the wrong appendage I need."

What little color he had drains away as he visibly gulps and attempts to calm his breathing.

"Excuse me, Miss Dennis-"he begins formally, his voice cracking.

"Call me Bo," she attempts to correct him but he ignores her.

"I need to speak with the Headmaster, if you please." She smiles softly as she removes herself from his lap to allow him to rush over to the large fireplace. His motions seemed skittish as he grabs what looks like dirt and steps into the fireplace.

"What are you-" she starts to ask but he ignores her by announcing in a loud voice, "Headmaster's Office!"

He throws the dirt down and disappears in a green fire. Bo's eyes grow wide as she sees this way of travel.

"That beats a Vegas act any day!" she mutters to herself. _Kenzie will shit bricks when she hears about this_. Bo then returns to the seat that was formally occupied by the stiff man and picks up the book he was reading to wait for him.

 **A/N** : I hope you like it so far; and please don't forget to give me your reviews! I'm still refining chapters 5 and 6 so hopefully I can crank out the chapters quickly.

Also, if there are any Betas that would be interested in assisting me in the 'glories of grammar' (sorry, I accidentally dribbled a little sarcasm there-let me clean that up!) I would greatly appreciate it! ~JLJ


	3. Chapter 3: Indecent Proposal

Chapter 3: Indecent Proposal

by Jazmine Lovejoy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, and I don't own the Lost Girl tv show...**

 **A/N: This chapter has some lemony goodness...enjoy!**

* * *

Severus Snape knew that he was a difficult man with a litany of bad traits but one thing that he admired about himself was his ability to adapt. It's a trait that was forged out of necessity and is essential in his line of work as a double spy. His adaptability is what keeps him alive. When he entered the Headmaster's Office, however, that stalwart attribute of his went out the window. Dumbledore looked up from his desk to see his potions professor exit the Floo and from the looks of it was in true form.

"Ah Severus my boy, how is Miss Dennis settling? Lemon drop," he offers him.

The blasé welcome only fueled Severus's indignation. "You failed to tell me the specifics of the arrangement!"

"I thought that it would be better if Miss Dennis told you herself," he replies smoothly.

"It didn't occur to you how INAPPROPRIATE this is for me?!" roars the Potions Master as he began pacing. "Albus, you have to get someone else to do this."

"Severus, you agreed-"started the Headmaster patiently but Snape cuts him off, "I agreed when I thought that I was a blood donor, not a-a— _gigolo_!"

The Headmaster managed to hide his smile from the horrified man as he explains, "There is no one else to do this. When I made the agreement with her Ash, part of the stipulation was to not tell anyone her true nature beyond Fae and to provide a suitable donor. There is no other unmarried member on staff who is young and strong enough to _**rise to the occasion**_."

Snape ignored the double entendre the old man baited him with and asks, "Why does it have to be staff?"

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows at this, "Surely Severus, you are not suggesting a student?"

The younger man winced momentarily at the Headmaster's tone but stubbornly argues, "Well some of the seventh years are of age. And I'm sure that their youthful stamina would be enough for Miss Dennis."

Dumbledore shakes his head. "That was another stipulation, personally added by Miss Dennis herself. She asked that her donor would not be a student. She was adamant to not feed from, as she put it, a _kid_."

Snape didn't want to admit the twinge of admiration he felt for the succubus for her morals. "Well, perhaps then we bring in some wizards from Hogsmeade. We can erase their memories afterwards if we have to-"

"It's too dangerous," argues the old man, "the activity, no matter how discreet will raise suspicions, and the less people who know about her nature the better. We don't want the Dark Lord to know about her."

Severus groans in defeat as he slumps in his chair and whines, "How am I going to work with her knowing that I have to…" unable to say _shag her_ in front of the man who he viewed as a sort of father, Severus just lets the sentence hang.

Dumbledore chuckles softly. "Surely a strapping young man such as yourself is used to having a few trysts," the old man ignores the scowl he was receiving as he continues, "besides, I am sure that Miss Dennis will alleviate any anxiety you feel due to your…arrangement. This is, after all, only one facet of your partnership. I fully expect you to help our little Fae to acclimate to the way we do things here. Think of yourself as an ambassador of the Wizarding World and she is the ambassador of the Fae." Severus raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Generally, ambassadors don't sleep with other diplomats."

"Oh my boy, I could tell you stories," Dumbledore says with a wistful yet mischievous smile.

The horrified and disgusted look on his potions professor's face caused the old man to burst out chuckling as the Headmaster asks, "Now is there anything else you wished to speak to me about, Severus?"

The dark man frowns at his superior laughing at his expense but shakes his head. "If you will excuse me…" he parts in his usual formal demeanor.

Before he floos back to his rooms Dumbledore calls out, "You know Severus, you may find that this arrangement to be…beneficial to yourself as well as to Miss Dennis; just something to think about."

Snape whirls around to glare at the old wizard. "I will thank you to keep your meddling nose out of my business, Albus!" Dumbledore's smile grows wider at Severus's snarky jab but says nothing as his spy returns to his room. When Severus steps out of the fireplace, he immediately stiffen to discover Bo making herself right at home in his overstuff chair.

"I did not realize that you would still be here," he admits inelegantly.

"It gave me a chance to go through your underwear drawer and look for your dirty magazines," she replies with a wink. When he started to stiffen even further, Bo calls out, "Sev; unclench…I was just kidding." She eyes him as if appraising him further before observing, "Damn, you really need to get laid, huh?" Before he could unleash his wrath she stands up and asks, "Did you have a nice chat? What did Al have to say?"

Severus clears his throat and replies, "I did have a word with the _Headmaster_." She waits as for him to continue. "And…he reminded me that this part of the arrangement is only one facet—and that is all that it is," he emphasized coldly, "an _arrangement_. I have no desire to deal with foolishness."

"I promise that I won't fall in love with you," she says as she rolls his eyes at his arrogance.

"Yes—well—good," he ends lamely.

"Would you like to pick up where we left off?" she whispers, her gaze becoming smoky. He gulps but takes a deep breath to regain his composure as he nods and leads her to his bedroom. Severus's room differed in Bo's by only the color scheme. Hers has various shades of purple but his seemed to have almost every shade of green imaginable. The walls were sage, the carpet a sea-foam green. The king-size four poster bed had a deep forest duvet while his silk sheets were emerald in color. Before she could comment on his room, Severus clears his throat as he sits rod-straight on the edge of the bed.

"If we could get on with this, Miss Dennis," she instructs with an edge. She wanted to snap back at him but she could see the unease in his eyes and forces what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she slowly approaches him.

"Just relax," she whispers as she strokes his face. Her hand glowed in contact and Severus gasps as the sensation. Every cell in his body tingled and he felt a tsunami of desire overwhelm him.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks, his baritone voice taking on a husky level.

"Call it an old 'succubus' trick. Don't fight it and enjoy the ride." She then leans in and kisses him, this time with Severus participating. It started out soft and sweet as Bo gingerly outlines his mouth with her full bottom lip, but as soon as her lips honed in on its target the kisses began to build a fire in Severus. Her lips brushed coaxingly against his until they parted. His eyes were shut, as her mouth plundered his so he didn't see more of his essence flow out of his mouth and into hers but in the back of his mind he knew what was happening. The wizard in him should have felt panic at the idea of giving up part of his life force; the scholar in him should have felt curiosity on how the process worked but the only thing that he felt was primal lust. She removes his cravat with her nimble fingers and unbuttons his shirt as he instinctively reached over to yank her leather jacket off. Bo breaks from his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck, giving a little extra attention to the pulse point by his ear causing him to moan. She removes his shirt and pauses as she sees his chest and abs covered with scars.

Her hesitation causes the wizard to tense up again as he snaps, "I do not want your pity nor your incessant questions. If you cannot agree to that, then I ask you to take your leave."

Despite his frosty ultimatum, Bo saw the vulnerability in the pale man. She responds by removing her tank top showing him her large breasts encased in black lace bra. The self-consciousness in his black eyes dissolve and was replaced with pure lust. She wordlessly props one foot onto Severus's thigh, which immediately the professor understood to unzip and take off her boot. She switches feet and he removes the other boot. She then shimmies her jeans off of her body to reveal a black lace thong that matches her bra. Severus's eyes traveled up and down her body, stopping at certain areas before he tells her in a husky voice, "very beautiful."

She smiles as gently pushes his chest down onto the bed as she deftly removes his trousers and finally his boxers. Severus shifts back so he could lie on the center of the bed. Bo removes her bra and knickers before joining him. Bo lowers her face to Severus's, gently kissing him. His body relaxes further as Bo's tongue parted his lips, caressing his softly. Through his mouth more of his sexual chi enters and fuels her. The animalistic and tragically familiar part of her wanted to consume him but she fights the dark urge by trailing kisses down his throat and on his scarred chest. She hears him gasp as licks one of his nipples and blows gently, causing it to harden. She then sucks on it, causing him to moan. Hearing his sounds of pleasure sends a fire down to her core. While her mouth, teeth and tongue services his nipples, her nimble fingers ghosts over every inch of his flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her mouth travels over to his other nipple, earning her another groan.

"Please," he moans hoarsely.

She pauses as she coyly asks, "Please what? Tell me what you want, Severus."

"I want…I want to touch you," he begs, his voice sending shivers down her spine. With cat-like reflexes, he lays her on her back and takes his turn kissing and exploring her. His large, calloused hands cup her ample breasts and using his thumbs he strokes her nipples, pebbling them. The closes her eyes to savor the sensations as he then swoops down to suckles her breasts. It was Bo's turn to moan as her body becomes stimulated by the potions master. As she feels his erection on her stomach, she growls and surprises Severus by wrapping her arms around him and rolling so he was lying on the bed and she was straddled around his waist.

Her eyes glowing she informs him, "Playtime's over, cowboy." His eyebrows furrow but before he could reply she grabs his rather well-endowed member and impales herself on it. They simultaneously moan at the connection. His hands instinctively grab onto her waist as she begins to ride him with an agonizingly slow speed; the whole time his blue chi flowing into the succubus.

"Merlin, you feel so good woman!" he moans through his clenched teeth.

"How exactly do I feel? Tell me, Severus," she orders him as she shifts her hip slightly to take him in deeper.

"Oh fuck!" he gasps at the new sensation. "You feel…so hot…and…so tight…and… ooo… gods….and you need to go faster!"His fingers dig into her hips as he tries to change her speed. She begins to buck furiously, her control on the razor's edge as she takes in more of his essence.

"You like that, Severus? You like how I ride your cock? I think that you're about ready to cum aren't you?" He nods as his breathing becomes ragged. She rides him with a wild fury as she feels her own orgasm building up into her. With a final roll of her hips, he comes with a yell and a shudder; his release bathing her womb. After his third pulse, her orgasm breaks and she cries out in satisfaction. She takes a moment to savor her quivering cunt before getting off of Severus and lying down next to him. The only thing that can be heard is his ragged breathing. Once it slows down, she turns to face him.

"How do you feel?" she asks as she sits up, covering herself with the sheet.

He seemed to take a mental account of himself before admitting, "I feel a bit weak and light-headed."

"Is that all?" she asks softly.

He actually blushes a little at her meaning before putting on his stern façade and sneering, "I am sure that you are aware of your— _talents_ , Miss Dennis. You do not need me to praise you with any school girl romanticism."

She ignores his bile as she asks, "Severus, we just had sex; don't you think that you can refrain from the formalities? You sound kind of ridiculous lying there naked referring to me as if we're at a business meeting."

"It was my understanding that that is what this is," he argues, "We are not having a relationship, it is merely a business transaction."

"I'm aware of that," she snaps, her patience finally wearing thin. "All I am saying is that since this is going to be an ongoing thing— _arrangement_ ," she corrects when he started to interject, "we should have some sort of understanding."

"Very well; when there are no students present, you may refer to me as 'Severus' and I shall endeavor to call you 'Ysabeau'."

"Actually my friends call me 'Bo,'" she tries to correct him.

He sneers in response. "Seeing as I am not your friend, I will call you by your proper name." Severus then sits up against the headboard and says, "Unless you need anything else, I suggest that you retire in your own chambers so that I can get some must needed sleep."

"What, no cuddling?" she asks with a pseudo-innocent tone but before he could reply with a biting remark, she rises from the bed and starts dressing. She could feel his eyes on her but says nothing until she finishes as heads to the passageway. She gives the naked man one final glance and calls out, "See you around, cowboy."

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Lady in Red

Chapter 4: Lady in Red

by Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: Insert normal disclaimer here about not owning any of this except for my little plot monkeys (fly my pretties, fly!). Also, I know that it has been a while but I hope that this will make up for it. The other chapters should be cranking out soon! Please don't forget to review-I would love to hear your imput!**

* * *

Bo wakes to sound of clattering dishes and shuffling of feet. Immediately her survival instincts kick in as she leaps from her bed with the dagger that she keeps under her pillow in her hand to face in her surprise a small strange creature. Bo pauses to see the being that was only three feet tall with spindly arms and legs, pointed ears and a large bald head wearing a dingy pillowcase; carrying a breakfast tray. The creature with large grey eyes starts trembling as it squeaks, "Lucky is sorry to disturb the new protector professor! Lucky only wanted to bring the protector professor breakfast!" The creature sets the silver tray with plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, grilled tomatoes, grilled mushrooms, toast, coffee and juice down on the nightstand before proceeding to punch itself in the face exclaiming, "Lucky is a bad house-elf! Lucky failed to serve the protector professor!"

Bo stares in shock for a second before recovering enough to set down the dagger on top of her pillow and rushing over to the little elf to grab it's hands to stop the self-infliction to say, "It's okay, it's okay, honest! I was just startled and forgot where I was for a second, that's all."

Lucky gazed at the woman with its ears flatted like a chastised puppy and moans, "Lucky never wanted to startle the protector professor."

Bo awkwardly strokes the house-elf's head and ears as she says gently, "It's alright; I'm sorry to scare you…so, your name's Lucky? My name is Bo."

The house-elf bows low before the Fae before saying, "Lucky is proud to serve Mistress Bo."

Bo felt silly to be bowed to so formally by a creature wearing a pillowcase while she was standing in her bedroom wearing a black tank top and her black thong panties but she ignores the feeling to ask, "Serve? Forgive me for asking, Lucky, but…are you Fae?"

The house-elf's ears perked up as he replies, "House-elves have not been referred to as 'Fae' for thousands of years! House-elves were removed from the Fae world when chose to serve in Wizarding World—House-elves use magic now like wizards." Lucky then pauses to whisper, "Is Mistress Bo a 'cousin'? Mistress Bo does not smell like a witch."

Before she had a chance to reply a voice calls out, "Miss Dennis? Might I have a word?"

Lucky then bows and informs Bo, "Lucky will return to the kitchens. When Mistress Bo needs Lucky, she only needs to call out to her!" The little elf then disappears with a _pop,_ leaving Bo amazed.

Bo dons her kimono robe that was hanging from her four poster bed and walks over to the source of the voice which surprisingly was the large stone fireplace. To her amazement, the flames were green and amongst them was the face of Dumbledore. "Ah, Professor Dennis, good morning—I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

Bo crouches down to the face in the fireplace with a look of wonder. "This is WAY better than Skype!"

He smiles as he replies, "Indeed, my dear. Now, I wanted to let you know that I had spoken to Severus," he adds with a knowing cough, "and he has graciously offered to escort you to Hogsmeade today for supplies before the start of term."

She folds her arms across her chest as she scoffs, "You expect me to believe that Mr. Scrooge himself 'offered' to escort me?"

The old man's eyes twinkled as he simply replies, "Severus asked if you would meet him outside the Great Hall in an hour."

"And he couldn't ask me himself?"she asks, "I didn't peg him as a 'I'll call you in the morning but not really' kind of guy."

"Oh I mentioned that I was going to speak to you and if he had any messages to convey," the old man said evasively.

Bo considered the Headmaster in the green flames before realizing, "If you wanted to know how the sex was, all you had to do was ask."

Dumbledore's eyes actually widen in surprise for a second before his signature twinkle resumed but Bo immediately informs the old man, "If I'm supposed to meet your potions guy in an hour I better get a move on. See you later, Al!"

She then turns around and returns to her bedroom and her breakfast as she hears an annoyed groan emanate from her fireplace. After a lovely shower in her ridiculously enormous bathroom she dons a blue leather vest top, jean mini skirt, her favorite high heeled boots and a blue leather duster jacket. She added her customary amount of daggers, throwing knives, and shurikens before finally positioning her best katana on her back and leaving her chambers to meet up with the insufferable man.

"Preparing for battle milady?" calls out Captain Roscoe as his painting hides her door.

She smiles at pirate before saying, "If I'm lucky."

She saunters off towards the Great Hall but still manages to hear, "What a woman!"

She was still laughing at the captain's remark by the time she caught sight of her designated lover at the double doors. She briefly considered the man that she shagged the night before. He wasn't handsome in the traditional sense but she had to admit that there was something about him that was alluring. Between his fit if rather thin body, his captivating voice and his craftsman hands, she could do worse on the 'donor' front. The sex wasn't bad either once he actually relaxed. She could tell when he realized she was there by the sudden stiffening of his posture (and other body parts), and the accelerated heartbeat humans couldn't pick up on. A well placed scowl contradicted his body's response but she didn't choose to comment on that.

"Morning, Severus," she greeted him with a smile, "Sleep well?"

He bowed formally before replying, "Good morning, and yes, I did. I noticed that you were not at breakfast."

"Yeah, Lucky brought me some."

"Ah I see that the house-elf that the Headmaster assigned to you is eager to please her new mistress."

"I've been meaning to ask, what is up with that?" she inquires. Severus gives her a brief explanation on the roles of house-elves and by the time he finished, the succubus seemed annoyed. "So they're **slaves here?!** " she snarls.

Severus rolls his eyes. "You sound just like a bushy haired student of ours. Miss Granger is a Muggle-born Gryffindor who foolishly created a bleeding-heart organization she called S.P.E.W. and attempted to 'liberate' the house-elves here by knitting some rather ghastly hats and scarves."

"I don't blame her," Bo defends the unknown student.

"Yes well, I am not here to discuss misguided creature rights, Miss Dennis," he sneered at her dismissively, "The Headmaster has requested that I escort you to the neighboring wizard village Hogsmeade to get you attire befitting a witch."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she exclaims as she looks at Snape up and down. "I'm not wearing any of those funky robes."

"You are now a professor in the Wizarding world. You need to blend in, and that includes appropriate apparel and not your immodest muggle outfits."

"That has got to be the first time I've ever heard a man want me in MORE clothes than I have on," she couldn't help but say. Severus said nothing in response but the thinning of his lips told Bo that he wasn't amused.

"If you will follow me," he requests. Bo gazes at the man but she wordlessly complies as they head out of the building. Snape took advantage of their stroll to the village by giving her a crash course on Hogwarts, the War, blood prejudices, etc. that by the time they entered the main streets, the Fae's head was swimming with information. She didn't get a chance to look around at the foreign surroundings as the Potion Master strides over to a specific shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. He ushers her in without breaking his stride and quickly informs the sales-witch of Bo's need for new robes. After a tsunami of fabrics was brought to her, Bo was instructed to remove her normal attire and to try on the first robe, a ruby color satin ensemble. She gazed at the thing with obvious hesitation before leaning over to Snape and says, "I'm gonna need you to do something for me."

Severus rolls his eyes but replies, "I'll hold your ridiculous sword for you."

She stops before admitting, "I have a few more items than just my katana." It was his turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise but says nothing as he follows her to the dressing room. She enters the chamber and asks, "How do you want to do this? Do you want to come in with me, or wait on the other side and have me hand you each item as I strip?"

Severus clears his throat and replies, "I would prefer the second option; for propriety sake."

"What is that you're drinking?" she asks when she sees him trying to discreetly sip a murky colored liquid from a vial.

He freezes and for a second he actually blushes a little before barking out, "Not that it is any of your business, but I'm taking a pepper-up potion."

"An energy potion?" she questions. When he didn't reply, she adds with a smirk, "This wouldn't have anything to do with last night, did it?"

Severus stiffens as he hisses, "Do you think that I am used to having my soul sucked?!"

Her eyes narrow at his cutting comment but with patience she didn't know she possessed she calmly informs him, "I didn't suck your soul; just your chi. I'm not going to apologize about what I am, especially considering that you agreed to it."

After that comment, the two individuals silently agreed on a temporary truce as Bo ducks behind a half door that effectively covered her entire body as she began to strip. She slowly rids herself of all her weapons and hands them to the wizard over the door that by the time she finished he exclaims, "Where on earth were you hiding all of this?! Your clothes do not leave much to the imagination."

"Oh, so you DID notice," she laughed as she reluctantly dons the robes and walks over to the viewing area.

"I look like a dork!" she mutters disdainfully as she inspects her reflection.

"You look respectable," corrects Severus as he places the motley of sharp objects on an adjacent ottoman.

"I'm wearing a muumuu!" she whines.

"They are dress robes; all adult wizards and witches wear them. Hogwarts is an institution where decorum is paramount."

"You can't switch it off can you?" she asks amused. The confusion on his normally stern face allows Bo to clarify, "pontificating."

His sneer returns as he snaps, "I am surprised that you even know that word."

"Well, I AM a professor now, aren't I? Besides, you'd be surprise how— _extensive_ my education is."

He bristles at her obvious baiting but does pause to say in an uncharacteristic gentility, "You look lovely in that, Miss Dennis." She smiles at the compliment but before she could thank him, he returns to his cold demeanor and announces, "I will wait for you at the register after which we may finish with the rest of our shopping and be back to the school for tea."

"Whatever you say, cowboy," she replies.

He cringes before snapping, "Must you?"

"Oh I must," she informs him with a playful smile.

"And to think that for a moment I found you tolerable," he glowers.

She doesn't fight the grin on her face as she banters with, "That's not what you said last night."

Snape blushes momentarily before spinning on his heel and glides to the front of the store. After having a lengthy discussion with one the seamstress on adding hidden pockets in all the robes for her weapons, Bo and Severus purchased several teaching, casual and dress robes for the succubus before venturing off to the other stores. Bo wisely kept the red robe on for the rest of their trip to better blend in with everyone else in their strange clothes but it did not stop people (mostly men, she noticed amusedly) from staring at her. Severus on the other hand had a constant scowl and look that ensured that the gaping public didn't dare venture to them. They had just exited the apothecary when a tall distinguished man with long blond hair glided over to them.

"Damn! Let me do the talking," Severus hisses at his Fae companion.

"Ah Severus, I was just on my way to see you," the stranger greeted with a low timbre. Based on the dark man's body language, Bo could easily tell that this was not a friendly.

"Hello Lucius, I am afraid that I am a bit busy at the moment; perhaps another time," Severus replies smoothly as he attempts to direct Bo around the man. This seemed to only amuse Lucius.

"Severus, I am appalled that you would walk on by without introducing your lovely companion," chastises the blond aristocrat.

The potion master's face flashes irritation but it quickly disappears as he returns, "Of course, where are my manners? Lucius Malfoy this is Professor Ysabeau Dennis, a visiting professor from America; Professor, may I introduce Lucius Malfoy, he is on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts which his son is in his final year."

The blond bows before Bo while taking her hand to kiss it; his lips lingering on her knuckles a bit longer than necessary as he eyes her.  
"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely creature, Miss Dennis; and may I say, that my lady looks absolutely ravishing in red," Lucius purrs.

She smiles politely, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Ysabeau please, call me 'Lucius,'" he continues with is seduction. Bo could see Severus tense up by the other man's blatant flirting but she sense that it was more than just plain jealousy.

"I prefer to be called 'Professor', Mr. Malfoy," she replies politely but with an edge. There was something about the man that set her teeth on edge.

Lucius' eyes darken for a second before smiling, "You're a fiery one—I like that in a woman."

"You're an arrogant one—I despise that in a man," she counters.

"Oh I may grow on you," he responds with a smirk.

Before Bo could snap back with a witty comeback, Severus interrupts by saying, "Forgive us Lucius; the Professor and I are due back at Hogwarts shortly. Have a nice day."

Snape offers Bo his arm which she immediately takes and the two continue their stroll back to the school.

Sensing Lucius's gaze on them still, Bo hisses, "What's with 'blondie'?"

"Beware of him, Ysabeau," warns Severus, "He maybe a pure-blood ponce but he is a dangerous one who also has the ear of the Dark Lord."

Severus' s statement surprised her but she mutters softly, "Al told me about your…situation." He tenses but she quickly adds, "Don't worry—I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

His eyes flicker at her before returning to face ahead but in that second, Bo saw his gratitude. The two reluctant allies continued on their trek to the school, all a while not noticing the blond menace who continued his studying gaze.


	5. Chapter 5:Almost There

Chapter 5: Almost There

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: Shout out to Saltygreysea for the lovely review! Give me more people! Need the feedback! Hope you enjoy! BTW, there be lemons this chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...all the money goes to JK and the lovely people of Lost Girl.**

* * *

As Bo and Severus reenter the gates, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you alright?" the stern man asks. She immediately nods.

"This robe doesn't do a lot for warmth," she replies with her easy smile.

"I can fix that," he responds as he takes out his wand and attempts to cast a warming charm but nothing happens.

Bo simply eyes him as she reminds him, "Magic doesn't work on me remember?"

"Um..yes, I was aware," he covered, "I supposed _knowing_ and _witnessing_ are two different things." He pauses before adding, "I am sorry that I was unable to assist you in getting warm."

She gives him a naughty smile as she leans in and says, "You can 'assist' me tonight, and I promise that no charms are needed."

Severus blushes at her barely veiled innuendo but he regains his composure by coughing and stating, "As much as I would look forward to that; I am afraid that I may need another day or two to—ahem-'assist' you."

Bo tries to hide her disappointment as she smiles and nods. "I understand."

 _That was disappointing_ , something whispered.

Bo turns her head to look behind her, but like the day before, there was nothing. She frowns as she continues on with the potions master.

 _At least she looks respectable_ , another voice hissed, a female one at that, _Did you see what she was wearing when she left? Disgraceful!_

"Who said that?" she demands. Severus looked startled as if deep in thought by Bo's sudden exclamation.

"Is something bothering you, Miss Dennis?" he asks.

"You didn't hear that?" she asks. This time he frowned.

"Did I not hear what?"

She looked at him for a second, but when all she saw was genuine concern and confusion she sighed.

"Never mind; I guess that I'm more tired than I thought."

He eyes her as if to gauge if she was telling the truth or not before finally stating, "Your purchases should be waiting for you in your rooms. If there is nothing else that you require, I will be in the potions lab attempting to get a head start on Madam Pomfrey's medicinal potions before the dunderheads that we are subjected to teach return."

"For a teacher, you're not exactly a 'Mr. Rogers' kind of guy, are you?" she smirks.

"I have no idea as to what you are referencing but I am going to say 'no' to that," he tells her, which gets her to laugh. At the sound of her laughter, Severus's severe countenance actually softened but the moment was interrupted by a Scottish brogue behind them.

"Miss Dennis, if you have a moment; there are some things that we need to discuss."

Bo eyes Severus for a moment before saying, "Uh, sure Professor." Severus gives a stiff nod before billowing away towards the dungeons.

"Is everything alright, Professor McGonagall?" Bo asks the stern-looking woman.

"Of course," assures the older woman, "I just need to go over some preliminary items before the students return at the end of the week. If you'll come with me to my office, we can discuss things in detail."

The next two hours for Bo consisted of a reiteration of the different houses of Hogwarts, and the merit based system.

"Now as a professor, you will be able to award and deduct points for each house."

Bo frowns in confusion, "Question: how will I be able to do that? Isn't that a 'magic' sort of thing?"

"Not necessarily;" McGonagall corrects. She hands Bo a metal cuff with strange but beautiful etchings. "The old magic—such as the magic of the Founders blended more with Fae magic."

"Elemental energies," Bo adds. The witch nods with a smile.

"Exactly, my dear. Now this cuff is tied to the school by that same energy. It will recognize you as will the wards and everything else that pertains to the actual castle."

"Like that Room of Requirement," Bo realizes with a sigh of relief, "good, cuz I gotta tell you; I was a bit nervous how I was going to teach in a magical room if I couldn't get IN it!"

Minerva chuckles softly at the young woman's expression. "We wouldn't want to give you too much of a challenge on your first week. It's bad enough that you will be working closely with Severus-"

"Oh I think that I can handle him," Bo cuts in with a smile. "He does seem to be a bit formal and well, severe," the old woman laughs as the succubus continues, "but I think that we can work well."

"That's the spirit, my dear!" the deputy headmistress beams as she continues in her explanation of rules, policies and additional duties as a professor. By the time they were done, Bo was ready to return to her rooms. She heads back to the familiar pirate portrait who greets her enthusiastically.

"Returning to port, milady?"

"Yeah, you can say that," she replies politely before giving him her password. When she reenters her living room she was amazed to see Lucky waiting for her.

"Mistress Bo! Lucky has put away all of Mistress Bo's new things and has brought Mistress Bo some lunch," the little elf announces with a timid bow.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. She would get up, eat breakfast in her rooms, dress in her regular clothes (including weapons), set up surveillance cameras around the castle (she discovered that the 'immune to magic' bit also included her items so the magic didn't affect her equipment), eat lunch with Dumbledore and McGonagall, train in the Room of Requirement(which was quickly becoming her favorite room in the castle), read _Hogwarts: A History_ , spend a couple hours with different staff, eat dinner in the Great Hall, walk around the property again and end the day in her rooms. She noticed that a certain dark wizard was a no show but since Dumbledore didn't seem to be worried, Bo just assumed that her 'handler' was busy getting ready for the term. Finally it was the day that the students would return to Hogwarts. Bo got up earlier than usual from anxiety. _I'm not a teacher; I barely finished high school! Why did I agree to do this? Come on Bo, get it together! Trick wouldn't ask you to do this if he didn't think you could_. Somehow the mental pep talk calmed her down enough to swallow her coffee. She went into her closet and instead of her normal leather and lace she donned a cerulean blue robe. _Time to look the part_ , she thought glumly. This however didn't stop her from strapping on a couple of hidden blades (if somewhat less than she normally wore) before heading out of her rooms. She waves goodbye to Captain Roscoe and turns the corner only to bump into Severus Snape.

"You okay there, cowboy?" she asks with a smile.

He sneers as he spat, "I believe the title you are looking for is _Professor_."

"Fine—are you okay there, _Professor_ cowboy?"

"Why must you be so—insufferable?" he growls.

Her smile widens as she cheekily responds with, "It's part of my charm."

When all she received was a snort from the dark man she asks, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you the last couple of days."

"I did not realize that I was to inform you of every little thing that I do."

"Quit being a bitch; I was just asking," she huffs. Her crass outburst was the cause of Severus's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

"You may wish to tone down your language, Professor Dennis, seeing as how you are now responsible in the shaping of the minds of some rather impressionable children."

"Well then quit treating ME like a child and we'll get along just fine," she snaps as she meanders around the dark wizard and continues her trek. Bo took probably about thirty steps before she felt the rough hand on her arm. She immediately springs to action as she grabs her assailant's wrist, flips him over her head to land on the hard stone floor and pulls out a dagger to place by his throat in a span of two heartbeats. She gazes down at the alarmed potions master but does not retract the blade as she crouches closer to his face.

"Lesson one on getting to know me: unless I'm feeling kinky; I don't like to be manhandled."

Annoyance, surprise, fear and a hint of lust emanated from Severus's eyes but with a calm voice he says, "Noted…now, will you release me?"

Another pregnant second goes by before she returns the dagger to its hiding spot and allows the dour professor to scramble back on his feet.

"Good to see that your talents were not exaggerated greatly," he scowled as he dusted his robes, "but just so you know, if I thought that pulling my wand would affect you, you would have been on the receiving end of a few unfortunate hexes by now."

Her only reply was an eye roll. "Whatever you say, sweetness…now, was there something you needed before I whooped your ass?"

He clenches his jaw but ignores her taunt before stating, "Seeing as the students will be in the castle in a matter of hours I was wondering if you would be inclined to have me visit you in your rooms to _assist_ you."

"Oh—uh, right now I'm supposed to see Al for some last minute stuff and check on all the cameras before the kids get here-"

"I did not mean right this second!" he interrupts exasperatedly, "perhaps around tea?"

"Sure, nothing like some tea and crumpets to set you in the mood to bump uglies."

"Gods, Merlin and Circe, woman! Could you possibly refrain from your vulgarity for two seconds?!" he exclaims, but his horror only caused her to laugh.

"I'll see you later, lover," she whispers as she brushes a kiss on his lips and walks away. After meeting with Albus and sending a couple of letters to Trick, her bestie Kenzie, her wolf-Fae lover Dyson and her human doctor lover Lauren (using Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes) she patrolled the castle (occasionally talking to the random ghosts and staff) checking on the cameras. She was in the north side of the castle by the Astronomy tower when she heard the whispers again.

 _Does she think muggle devices will be enough?_ a male voice lisped. She immediately turns and once again she was faced with nothing but air.

"Whoever is doing that; joke's over, the 'hazing the new chick' needs to stop."

"Is there something the matter, my dear?" a smooth voice replies as the tall blond man from the other day emerges from the shadows to leer at her.

"Mr. Malloy, is it?" she feigns innocently.

His silver-grey eyes turn to flint for a second as he corrects her stiffly, "Actually it is _Malfoy_ —Lucius Malfoy."

"Right," she responds indifferently, "is there something I can do for you Mr. Malfoy? You seem lost; you're nowhere near the Headmaster's office."

He smiles in a roguish manner. "On the contrary, my dear; I know this castle as if it were one of my many mansions. You see, not only am I a prominent member of the Board of Governors, but Hogwarts is my alma mater."

"That's nice; if you'll excuse me…"she tries politely to walk around the arrogant ass but Lucius had other plans. He blocks her exit and smiles.

"Actually I was hoping to see you again."

"Oh?" she attempts to hide her annoyance, "Any particular reason?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner this Saturday. I know an exclusive restaurant in Paris that is to die for." She huffs as she tries to again walk away without getting physical but he again blocks her. "Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'hell no'," she replies.

"You don't understand," he tries, "This restaurant has a six month waiting list; only someone as wealthy and powerful as I could circumvent that."

"Great! That means you and your ego will have a lovely time Saturday without me."

"I'm a patient man, Ysabeau Dennis," he says as he caresses her face with his gloved hand, "but understand this; a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

Bo smacks his hand away was about to tell the man to go to hell when a silky voice interrupts with, "Sorry I'm late Professor. I was caught up finishing the last of the Dreamless Draught for Poppy." They turned to see Severus standing in the doorway, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't worry Professor," she replies smoothly, "If you'll excuse us Mr. Malfoy…"

The blond man sneered at the raven-haired man before saying to the succubus, "We will be seeing more of each other Professor Dennis."

"Lucky me," she mutters sarcastically as the aristocrat glides down the hallway. Once Malfoy was out of sight she turns to face the potions professor to thank his intervention, when Severus grabs her hand and silently leads her up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Once they enter the top, he locks the door and uses his wand to ward it before turning to face Bo. "Severus, what's wro-" she starts to ask but is stopped by his lips crashing down on hers. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck as she returns his kiss with equal intensity. His hands roamed all down her back to grope her round butt before pulling her closer to his already hard member to grind on.

"Unzip me," he commands as he his lips graze her neck. Her hands make their way inside his robes to his trousers where she deftly unzips them and reaches in to pull out his erection. Severus hisses when she began to stroke him as she feeds off of his chi. She squeezes his cock slightly on every up stroke, slowly building up speed. "Enough!" he growls through clenched teeth as he pins her against the wall and roughly yanks her robes up to expose her green knickers. He lightly thumbs the edge of her panties, as he asks, "Are these a favorite of yours?"  
"Not particularly," she replies between kisses to his neck.

"Good." And with one swift motion he tears the panties right off, tossing the lace shreds behind him. His sudden dominance arouses Bo even further as he lifts her, hooking her legs around his waist and plunges his cock into her wet cunt. "Merlin, I almost forgot how tight you are!" he groans as he began to move in and out of her. Bo moans as she matches him with every thrust, her buttocks slamming onto the cold stone wall.

"Harder, Severus, fuck me harder!" she cries out as she fed off of him. He plunders her mouth and he pistons into her. She arches her back putting his cock into her g-spot as her inner walls involuntarily clamp down on him and screams out her climax. Two more thrusts and with a roar he comes with a powerful force. Severus slumps his head on the nook of her neck as they both catch their breaths. He slowly removes his softened member out of her and gently lowers her back onto her feet. As he tucks himself back into his pants, she straightens her robes and asks, "Not that I'm complaining but that wasn't the original arrangement."

He tries to glare at her but due to his weakened state he simply sits down on a nearby wooden chair and says, "I thought you would appreciate the change in venue."

"Or you didn't like the fact that Malfoy was trying to put the moves on me," she argues. He scoffs but it was half-hearted. "That's it, isn't it? You were jealous."

"That is ridiculous," he sneers, "I have no reason to be jealous. We are not in a relationship and you are not my girlfriend."

"I never I was," she points out, "So, you have no problem if I were to go on a date with him?"

He grinds his teeth but says, "None whatsoever; I would think that you were intelligent enough choose lovers who had a modicum of decency, however."

"Whatever you say, Severus," she responds, completely unconvinced.

She turns to the door and before she goes to open it he calls out, "I need to unward it!" Bo turns to briefly give him a look as she opens the door without any difficulty. "Oh…right…nevermind," he says sheepishly. Bo chuckles softly as she leaves the tower to return to her rooms and prepares for the students arrival.

 **A/N: Again, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6:We Don't Need No Education

Chapter 6: We Don't Need No Education

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: That's right; two chapters in one day! This one's a little shorter but I hope to crank out more soon!**

 **Disclaimer: you know...yadda, yadda...none of this is mine...sob, sob...**

* * *

In the evening, Bo joined the other teachers at the main table in front of the Great Hall which was bustling with children. The four long tables in the center of the magical canteen were filled with children of all ages wearing their ties and crests in their house colors along with black robes. She watched as Minerva led the first year children to the front and a talking hat was placed on the first child's head.

"It's the Sorting Hat," explains Professor Flitwick discreetly behind his napkin, "It uses magic to look inside each child and based on their most dominant attributes decides what house they should be assigned to."

"Cool, I wonder what house it would put me in," Bo muses. Before the Head of Ravenclaw could reply, Severus snorts.

"Everything about you screams _Gryffindor_ ," he sneers.

"Your tone suggests that I should be offended but I heard what the singing chapeau said about Gryffindors so I'm gonna take that as a compliment instead." This brought on another snort from the Head of Slytherin. After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up to give a speech.

"Welcome everyone to another school year. Before we begin with the feast, I have a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has a list of prohibited items posted on his door. And this year we have two new additions to our illustrious staff. This year for _Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ we have Professor Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin wife of former Professor Remus Lupin."

The young woman with the changing hair color stood up, receiving applause and cheers from the students.

"We also have Professor Ysabeau Dennis who is a visiting professor from the Salem Institute in America. Her unique skill set brings up a new class that is compulsory for all years, including seventh years. Professor Dennis will be teaching _Wandless Defense_ in the Room of Requirement. You will see your class time added to you schedules." Bo slowly stands up at this causing the student body to grow loud with discussion. Sounds of excitement for the new teacher, sounds of disdain for a new class and workload and finally sounds of curiosity over the whole thing were heard amongst the fray. "Let us greet Professor Dennis in a way befitting Hogwarts." The children finally gave Bo a polite applause but it was definitely different from Tonks' warm reception. Bo quickly sat down and, to her saving grace, the feast began.

"Don't worry Professor; they are going to love you," encourages the diminutive man beside her. She flashes a grateful smile as she began to eat the roast beef and potatoes on her plate.

The next morning, Bo skipped breakfast as she nervously prepares her first lesson in the Room of Requirement, which was with the seventh years. She gazes around the room's choices for what is to be her classroom for the year. Mats covered the walls as well as half the floor. One corner of the room had five punching bags lined up along with a cache of weapons. Another side of the room had life-size dummies, along with a boxing ring and floor to ceiling mirrors. She smiles at the result but stops when she hears voices of the teenagers trickling into the room. Once the last student enters and closes the doors she begins with a smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm uh, _Professor_ Bo Dennis. Welcome to your first day of _Wandless Defense_ ," she says as professionally as possible. The students all looked at her in response.

A girl bushy hair raises her hand, "Professor?"

"Uh yeah um…"

"Hermione Granger," the girl replies.

"Okay Hermione, what's up?"

The girl as well as the other students seemed to be surprised by Bo's informal manner but manage to ask, "We were not told much about this class. We were not even informed of any textbook."

"Well, sweetheart, that's because we're not going to use a textbook. We're not using paper—I mean, parchment and quills," she amended quickly, "and you're not going to be wearing your school robes here…in fact; why don't we start but setting your bags and your robes against the wall?" The students gaped at her with disbelief, but as Bo starts to discard her robe, the students followed suit. When they returned to the center of the room to face the succubus she realized that her black sports bra and spandex shorts may have been a bit of a sensory overload for the students as she met looks of shock, lust and envy. She ignores their stares as she announces, "From now on, you guys need to bring a change of clothes. Trainers, shorts, t-shirts would be ideal but whatever is comfortable for you and you don't mind getting sweaty in is best." The students muttered to each other about the unorthodox nature of the class but Bo whistles loudly to get their attention. "Alright—enough chatter. Everyone sit down where you are." They wordlessly complied and Bo takes a deep breath. "You all know that there's a war going on—good guys versus bad guys. Unfortunately, the ones who pay are the innocent bystanders. My job is to teach you guys to protect yourselves. Now I'm sure that you guys are probably some bad-ass mo-fos when it comes to your magic," the teens eyes grow wide at her language but she doesn't really pay attention as she continues, "but what happens when you're in a situation and you don't have your wand on you? I'm going to show you how to defend yourselves—the Muggle way." The kids began whispering to each other at her proclamation but she continues. "Today's first lesson involves 'Zanshin'; can anyone tell me what that is?" There was silence in the room until one boy tentatively raised his hand. "Yeah—uh"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Professor," he introduces himself, "I think that it's to do with your environment—my older brother Jordan is mad about martial art films and I remember hearing about it in one."

Some of the other students snicker at his explanation but Bo smiles and nods, "Well you and your brother would be right, Justin. Twenty points for Team…Hufflepuff?"she asks uncertain, but he nods in confirmation with a proud smile, "for getting the right answer. 'Zanshin' is a term used in different forms of martial arts for personal awareness. You always gotta be aware of what's going on around you."

"Constant Vigilance," she hears murmured by a red-headed boy causing his friends to snicker.

"You got something to say, Red?" she calls out.

"Ah no, Professor," the boy squeaks out as he turned the exact shade as he hair, causing his friends to laugh in his embarrassment.

"Now to better explain 'Zanshin' I am gonna need a volunteer." This caused a sea of hands to go up, almost all of them boys. Bo smiles but she calls on the one boy who wasn't raising his hand. "Why don't you come up?"

"Me?" he croaks. She nods, causing him to visibly gulp but following her orders.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asks the tall, awkward shy boy. He blushes as some of the kids snicker at him.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, Professor."

"I'm sorry."

"Neville Longbottom," he repeats louder but she replies, "Oh I heard you the first time, I'm just sorry about how unfortunate it is."

Her cheeky response caused more laughter, which made Bo realize that her lighthearted teasing wasn't the right thing for a Hogwarts professor to do, especially to boy whose slumped shoulders scream _loner_.

"Can I call you 'Nev'?"

His eyes grow wide but she catches a small smile before he stammers, "O—of c—course, Professor."

"Alright, Nev," she continues as she gives him a warm smile and a wink, "I want you to give me your best shot."

"Professor?" he questions. She opens her arms.

"I want you to try to knock me on my ass—without using magic. In fact, you can do it anytime from this moment til class is over." When he stared at her dumbfounded she adds, "I mean it…anytime. And don't worry; you won't get in trouble as long as you do your best, okay Nev?" He nods as she turns to face the rest of the group. "In fact, I think now is the time to quickly go over some ground rules. Rule One: Respect—you respect me, I respect you, you respect each other. Rule Two: You WILL do your best in my class. This is a serious class and if I think that you're doing a half-ass job, I'll kick you out. But remember, this is for your protection. Its life or death out there kids, and if you value your lives, you'll take what I teach you to heart. Rule Three: Whatever teen drama you got going on; leave it outside. Expect to work and expect to sweat when you come to class. If you need someone to talk to before or afterwards, then yeah, come see me. Do you all underst-" she was cut off as Neville attempted to lunge at her from behind. Bo easily ducked from his grasp, spun around so she was to his side and quickly sweep kicked him to the ground. She then placed her foot on his chest to gently pin him on his back.

"Not bad Nev; next time try not to work yourself up too much before you attack. Your breathing shortened and got louder and your heartbeat was practically humming." The kid only nodded before she removed her foot and helped him up. She gazed at her class who all seemed to stare at her with shock and admiration. She smiles briefly before asking, "Any questions?" One boy, with messy black hair, glasses and a lightning shaped scar raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Uh Harry Potter, Professor," he informs her meekly.

"Okay; what's your question, Harry?"

Her normal response seemed to surprise her students, including the boy she called on but he smiled and asked, "Will we be working on different forms of defense or just one style?"

"That depends on you guys and how well you pick things up. We will go over basic self-defense, different forms of martial arts, Tai-chi, boxing, even wrestling. Most of this will be hand to hand but we may even work up to using blunt weapons like staffs." When the students began to chatter with each other in excitement she calls out, "Alright, I want everyone to run fifteen laps around the room. You will do this at the beginning and at the end of class." This is met with groans but ignores it. "Endurance and stamina are important for good self-defense. In fact, I encourage everyone to do some sort of aerobic activity for thirty minutes every day outside of class; consider it your homework assignment." The rest of class consisted of laps, warm up stretches, a couple of dodging exercises, and more laps. "Next class we are going to also do some meditating. This will help strengthen your 'Zanshin' before we start blocking. Class dismissed." The tired but excited students gathered their things and exited the room. Bo takes a big breath and sighs in relief. She dons her robes and leaves the room since she had a free period before her next class.

 _Maybe I should change my workout clothes to something less intimidating_ , she thinks as she remembers how responsive the older students were. As she started to make her way to the corridor before the stairs to the teacher's quarters, she hears some of the students discussing her class. She ducks around the corner but was still able to see and hear the group of boys and girls in their conversation.

"This Wandless Defense is now my new favorite class. No written homework, no studying and the new professor is FIT!" exclaims redheaded boy. Hermione scowls.

"You just fancy her, Ronald Weasley," she accuses him.

"Bloody right I do—have you SEEN her?!" Ronald exclaims unashamed. "If this wasn't my last year, I would owl Mum and ask if I could transfer to Salem next September!" The boys laugh at this eager proclamation but the girls seemed unimpressed.

"Professor-" interrupts the familiar silky voice that causes Bo to groan as she whips around to face her 'donor' peering down at her.

"Shh!" she hushes him, but this only earns a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind, I'm eavesdropping!" He silently smirks but joins her to listen in on their students' assessment.

"She doesn't act like a proper professor," complains the brainy girl.

"You're just upset that she didn't give you homework to do," points out Harry.

"It's not a proper class!" argues the bushy haired girl, "There's no OWLS or NEWTS and I feel it's interfering with my studying." She pauses before admitting, "I understand the practicality and necessity of it, but I just think that it should have been a club or an elective; not an actual mandatory class."

"Well, _I'm_ glad we have it," declares the boy with the lightning scar, "and for the record, I think that Professor Dennis is brilliant. She may not be the kind of professor that we're used to, but she knows what she's doing and is honestly a breath of fresh air." The kids walk off towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, it would seem that our young Mr. Potter is quite taken with you."

"Harry's a good kid," she says with a smile but Snape glowers in response. "I take it that he rubs you the wrong way."

"My history with Mr. Potter is none of your concern," he snaps. "Whoa, easy there—who peed in your cereal?" she jokes.

"May I remind you, Miss Dennis, that you are not one of these children but are in fact a professor at this institution? Your crass language may be considered 'quaint' in Canada but not here."

"I seriously think that the stick up your ass has a stick up ITS ass." He glares at her but says nothing as he storms away; leaving Bo to ponder about the puzzle that is Severus Snape.


	7. Chapter 7: I am the Warrior!

Chapter 7: I am the Warrior

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **Disclaimer: Tried to rub a lamp but no genie came out-I guess that I didn't get my wish to own the _Harry Potter_ world or _Lost Girl_...**

 **A/N: This is a slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to put it out before the American Thanksgiving. I once again put out my need for reviews. I want to see them, guys: the good, the bad and the ugly. This includes any questions you may have with the plot. So come on-holla at your girl! (Don't worry-I won't say that again)**

* * *

Over the next few days, Bo kept herself busy between her classes, patrolling the castle, watching the cameras and interacting with most of her fellow teachers and the students. Mostly the other teachers she mused as a certain broody potions professor was once again playing the disappearing act. She would try to visit him when she knew he had a free hour between classes or around meals but he was never around. She tried to visit him in his rooms but again, no Snape. The lack of sex, especially to a succubus was frustrating Bo and it was taking every bit of her self-control to keep herself in check. It got to a point that she went to the Headmaster's office to discuss the issue after not seeing Severus for seven days.

The old man listened to her situation, stroking his long grey beard, before finally saying, "Well my dear, I promise that I will discuss the matter with Severus."

"Al, I'm not here to tattle on him or anything," she explains uncomfortably, "I am just want to know if I need to make—um—other arrangements."

"I understand completely. You know," he mused, "I heard that Lucius Malfoy has shown interest in you." He pretended to not notice her grimace at the pure-blood's name as he continues, "I personally would not find that ideal but if you do-,"

"I may be a succubus but even I have standards, Al." she cuts him off with disgust, which only caused him to chuckle in response.

"It is obvious that you do, and excellent ones if I may add," he smiles with a twinkle, "Most women would easily fall for the Malfoy charm and looks but I can tell that you are a woman of substance, Bo."

She smiles warmly at his assessment as well as his use of her preferred nickname. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It is the truth," he assures her, "back to Severus…now, I know that he may be…aloof," she snorts at this but once again he ignores her and continues, "but that is due to his precarious position in the war. He has to, as the Muggles say, 'play close to his chest.' He has closed himself off for almost his whole life and I am ashamed to admit that I have played a part in that. However, I think that this situation with you is something that he needs. I see him as a son at times and I do truly wish him to be happy."

"We're not a couple, Headmaster," Bo reminds him, "Severus himself will tell you that this is merely a business arrangement."

Dumbledore peers at her over his glasses, the twinkle not alleviating as he points out, "Actions speak louder than words, my dear; and Severus's actions speak volumes." He rises from his seat, thus ending the conversation with, "Please think on this matter. I assure you that Severus will see you before the end of the day."

Bo wordlessly leaves the old man's office to venture to her 'classroom.' She had double defense with the seventh years and arrived just as the last student walked in. Over the course of the week, she saw a dedication with the oldest group of kids that she didn't see with the other ages. _They know that they'll soon be on the front lines_ , she thought bitterly as she faces her students. They began with the warm-up laps and stretches before their lesson.

"The next couple of weeks we are going to work on some jujitsu techniques," she announces. "Now Jujitsu has a lot of practical techniques but the main facets consist of: joint locks, choke holds, strikes, grappling, throwing and takedowns." The students view her with anticipation. "Today we are going to focus on joint locks." She then calls on the blond snobby kid to come up. As Draco Malfoy sneers at the other students, she ignores it as she continues with her lecture. "Joint locks can be applied on anything that bends, such as fingers, wrists, elbows, shoulders or knees." She points to the various points on Draco's body to emphasize her point. "Application of locks might include gaining purchase for throwing techniques, encouraging cooperation, submission, or restraining an aggressor…now these techniques are often used in Hum—er—Muggle police forces and military." The male students seem to be impressed with that tidbit. "Locks can also be utilized for interrogation/torture or controlling a prisoner prior to securing him using restraints," she admits which got the rest of the class to gasp, but she quickly adds, "but we are not going to discuss those kinds of joint locks. This class is about defense and that is what we're working on." She then slowly shows them the grappling part of the joint locks, using the younger Malfoy as a practice dummy. She broke down the steps before doing it in real time, knocking the pompous brat on his back with grunt. Some of the other students snicker at his discomfort but she helps the boy up and awards Slytherin with ten points for being a good sport and pairing up the kids to practice on their own.

"Professor!" one boy calls out in dismay. She walks over to where she was being called to see Nev and the Irish kid— _Seamus_ , she remembers and asks, "What's up?"

"May I be partnered up with someone else?" whines Seamus.

"Come on, Seamus—I know that Nev's pretty tall but your opponent isn't always going to be the same size as y-"

"His height isn't the problem, Miss," the Gryffindor boy explains, "Neville's a bit clumsy and I don't want to get hurt as a result."

Poor Neville blushed and stared at his trainers at the other boy's harsh words but said nothing to defend himself.

"Look Finnegan, this isn't a fluffy class," she tells him sternly, "you may get hurt, just like real life, but that's why we have an infirmary. Besides, you shouldn't discount Nev so quickly. I believe he's gonna surprise you all. I believe in him." The shy teen looked up at his teacher with shock but smiles warmly at her faith. "In fact Nev, why don't you try with me first before grappling with Seamus?" He nods and immediately takes the defensive 'ready' position that she showed them in a previous class. Bo then charges at the boy who immediately uses a perfect joint lock at her knees and finishes with a sidesweep kick that she had done to him on their first lesson; knocking her on the floor. All other activity stopped as the teens stared at the succubus on the ground.

"Neville Longbottom," Bo says slowly with a grin, "I'm impressed. Twenty points to Gryffindor for—well, for general bad ass-ness." The boy blushes but doesn't stop his own proud grin as he offers his hand to his teacher to help her up. The other students marveled at the result but Bo gets their attention. "Alright everyone; go to your partner and practice some of the defensive moves. First person to knock their partner down gets a free pass from next class warm up laps!" Once they heard the incentive, the kids immediately got to work; Seamus and Neville wordlessly returning to grappling each other. The succubus walked around the room, giving pointers and assessing each of her students' strengths as well as weaknesses. "Justin; watch your arm! You're leaving yourself open. Lavender; you need to work on your balance!" Bo senses a shadow behind her as she turns to face the elusive potions master gazing at her by the door.

"Professor Dennis, may I have a word with you?" asks Snape formally.

"Uh yeah sure," she looks at the teens and says, "keep working on your kicks and um…smoke 'em if you got 'em!" The students giggle at her comment but stop once Severus glares at them. "Hey Hermione," she calls out to the curly haired bookworm, "can you walk around and keep these crazy animals in line while I talk to Sev—er—Professor Snape?" The girl grins and nods as she complies. Bo leads Severus back out the door but keeping it open so she can watch her students' progress.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" she asks politely.

He glares at her as he snaps, "I had an interesting discussion with the Headmaster. Apparently, you felt the need to discuss with him our private arrangement."

"Well, I would have discussed it with you but seeing as how you pretty much have been hiding from me-"

"I have NOT been hiding from you!" he snaps, but then takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose before calmly adding, "I have been busy with my other duties."

"Bullshit," she glares as she folds her arms across her chest.

The two lovers stared each other down for a few moments before Severus sighed and admits, "Perhaps I have been avoiding any confrontations with my colleagues."

"Namely me," she adds, refusing to give the man an inch. He sighs again before nodding. "Look Sev, we're both adults. Whatever issues we have we should be able to discuss it with each other. I know that you're not a fan of our conventional situation, but I gotta know if you plan on jumping ship because if you are, I need to find someone else." _I hope that wasn't too harsh for him but I need to get this itch scratched_ , she muses.

Severus considers before saying, "I am fine with our present situation; I have patrol duty tonight but I would be able to stop by your quarters at ten if you wish for me to 'assist' you."

She immediately nods with a smile. "That works for me."

"Very well; until then Professor Dennis," he ends formally. Before he parts he adds, "I was uncertain about this class but your students show promise."

"Yeah, my little warriors are tough," she jokes.

"Indeed."

 _Those two are going to need a lot of work,_ she hears someone whisper. Bo turns to face her class but everyone seemed to be focused on their assignment. She sighs as she once again ignores the mysterious whisper that no one else seems to hear.


	8. Chapter 8:Confessions

Chapter 8: Confessions

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: Hey everyone, and a belated Happy New Year (unless you follow the Chinese New Year in which case I'm early). Here's a little piece to tie you over. As usual I do not own any of the lovely characters in this story...but I wouldn't mind some TLC in the written form to be passed over to me (reviews)!**

* * *

The next couple of months flew by. Bo adjusted to her new life as a professor at the magical school in the UK. Her students loved her class, the other professors seem to get along with her and she discovered that teaching is something she could see herself doing for the rest of her life. The creepy voices have stopped, and she hasn't even seen Lucius Malfoy (or as she likes to call him 'the blond menace') since the first week of school. Her situation with Severus was the only fly in her ointment. He was providing sex every three days on a regular basis, but it was quite perfunctory. He refused to allow her to 'rev up his engine' with her succubus ability ("I would rather be able to engage without any assistance" he argued) nor in any foreplay. Every time she attempted to liven up their sex, he would simply don his trousers and inform her that he had some grading to do. He was also incredibly stand-offish with her. Whenever she would joke with him, he would ignore it. Bo just couldn't wrap her head around the man. _Focus on the job_ , she reminded herself until it became some sort of mantra. It was the start of December after the regular staff meeting when she saw an additional familiar face.

"Hey there Wolfie!" calls out the succubus as she goes to hug the werewolf wizard known as Remus Lupin.

"Settling in well, Bo?" he asks with a smile as they part.

"Yeah, not so bad once you get the hang of it," she admits.

Tonks and Snape seem to gawk at the two but the dark wizard seem to recover first as he says with his deep timbre, "It would seem that you two are already acquainted."

"Ah yes," Remus replies with a shy smile as he tries not to look at his seething wife, "Dumbledore sent me to Canada to make the arrangements for Bo to be here."

"Wolf-man was the one who made the discovery of me being immune to spells and hexes," she informs the others.

"That was your secret mission?" asks Tonks. Her husband nods.

"Albus heard of the unaligned succubus and had a theory about her resistance to magic and asked that I may be granted an audience with the Light Fae leader in her city to test it."

"You're a SUCCUBUS?!" squeaks out Tonks, causing the other staff to stop their conversations to gape at Bo.

"Um, I take it that that wasn't common knowledge," the werewolf rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now it is," Bo mutters.

The young DADA professor's mind seemed to be going a mile a minute as she ping-pongs her glances between Severus and Bo as she says, "And Snape being your 'handler' actually means-"

"That we should perhaps change the subject," growls the dark man as he glares at Tonks.

Remus seemed to not get the threat as his eyes grow wide at the two of them and gasps, "Snape is your 'handler'?!"

"CHANGE. THE. BLOODY. SUBJECT," demands Severus dangerously. He then glared at the rest of the staff and snaps, "Go about your business!" Conversation quickly resumed around them.

"My husband said that he had to go to the Light Fae leader to bring you here; why only the Light? I thought you don't have a side," asks Tonks.

"I don't, but it's a little more complicated than that. Our current Ash—the local leader of the Light—is my grandfather." When they all looked at her with amazement she quickly adds, "It's a LONG story." Her magical acquaintances said nothing by her abrupt explanation. Lupin leans over to give his wife a chaste yet affectionate peck on the forehead, causing said woman's hair to transform to a lovely purple.

"I've been meaning to ask… how do you get your hair to change like that?" Bo asks, "Is it a spell?"

Tonks shakes her head. "Not exactly; I'm a metamorphmagus."

"You're a WHAT now?" Bo repeats.

"I'm a metamorphmagus; muggles would refer to me as a shape-shifter."

"You can change more than your hair?"the succubus asks.

"Absolutely," Tonks confirms.

"Kinky," Bo admires in a low sexy voice as she appraises both Tonks and Remus who immediately chokes on his tea. "A wolf and a shape-shifter—sounds like my kind of Friday night!" When the Brits' response was to only gape at her, she innocently asks, "What?"

"Merlin, Miss Dennis; is that all you ever think about?"Severus scolds her while snorting undignified.

"Ah-hello; succubus!" she emphasized as she points to herself. "My best friend refers to me as 'Walking Viagra' for a reason. Besides," she adds with a wicked smile causing the prudish professor to automatically stiffen, "I can see how turned on the suggestion made all of you." Before the two men could deny her observation, Bo interrupts them with, "one of my abilities is to read sexual energy and you boys went from a 4 to an 8 in about three seconds. Interestingly though is our 'Honky-Tonks' here is just _burning_ with horny goodness." The other woman blushes while her hair changes to match her face. "I normally don't involve myself with married couples after an unfortunate experience with a harpy and her husband but if you two ever want to take a walk on the wild side…" She received another choked response from the werewolf but when Bo looks over to see the scowl on Snape's face she adds, "I'm sure there's plenty of room for you, Sev."

"This is hardly appropriate tea time conversation," he croaks as he attempted to will his cheeks from blushing.

"Where have you been, cowboy? We past 'appropriate' a couple of Lupin tea-chokes ago! We're now getting to 'after hours' territory."

Severus then seemed to be at his limit as he replies, "I have been away from the dungeons long enough." He stiffly vacates the room, leaving the other three amused.

The Lupins then eyed Bo before Tonks asks, "So how's our Snape in bed?" Her husband gave up on his tea at that point as he resumes choking on the last of the normally beloved liquid.

"Nymphadora! I don't need to hear about Snape's—er—performance!" croaks Remus once he was finally able to breathe again.

"What—aren't you the least bit curious, luv, on what kind of lover he is? Is he rough and wild, or is he slow and gentle?"

Remus groans as he covers his ears, "I can't hear this—someone please do me a favor and beat me unconscious!"

The two women laugh at the 'ferocious werewolf' and his delicate sensibilities.

"It started out well," Bo begins, ignoring Remus's green tinge, "with the potential of being hot, but it fizzled out rather quickly."

Tonks frowns at this. "Why?"

Bo shrugs her shoulders. "It seems like he detaches and tries to deny himself of any pleasure."

The British woman considers the succubus's words before shaking her head. "I've known Snape for a long time. He's a decent enough bloke—once you get around the 'slimy git' part—but he's very standoffish. He doesn't like to let people get close to him; maybe it's part of the job or maybe it was the way he was raised. But it seems that he's afraid that you're getting past his wards and he is trying to consciously put more up so that you don't get to see the real him. You affect him; and it scares him." She then wraps her arm around her husband and says with a wicked glint, "If you'll excuse us, I haven't seen this tosser in ages and I need to give him a 'proper' welcome home." Remus tries not to blush as Bo laughs.

"Far be it from me to deny someone some much needed nookie…just let me know if you want to include me in your 'welcome home party;' I'll bring the favors," Bo ends with a wink as she saunters out of the room. She wanders around a bit, smiling at students and stopping to chat when any of the children approach her with questions but she mostly found herself contemplating Tonk's words on Severus. After a couple hours and a quick stop at her rooms, Bo finds herself knocking at the potions master's office door.

"Enter," comes the faint order. Bo smiles as she crosses the threshold to see Severus grading papers at his desk. He does a double take once he sees his obligatory lover closing the door behind her but he immediately stiffens as he snaps "I do not have the patience to indulge any whims at this time, Professor Dennis."

"Then how about a talk?" she asks as she sits down, setting her bag on the desk on top of Severus's papers.

He scowls at her as he replies coldly, "I am not feeling particularly loquacious at the moment."

"Alright—let's play a game," she attempts as she pulls out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses out of the bag.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "I am not in the mood for silly games."

"Humor me, okay? You and I are clearly not at a good place and haven't been in quite some time. I'm trying to fix that." When he didn't reply she continues. "You said before that you're not comfortable with being my fuck buddy," she ignores his cringing at her crass assessment, "because we are practically strangers. I get that, so what we're going to do is get to know each other."

"And how are we going to do that?" he snaps.

"We will take turns asking questions to each other. Rule one: you have to answer every question honestly. Rule two: no sarcasm. Rule three: every question that you do not answer requires you to take a shot." When he does not reply she smirks. "Don't tell me that Mr. Spy is afraid to get personal." He bristles at that and grabs the bottle.

"Ask your first bloody question," he growls.

She keeps the victorious smile off her face as she responds, "Alright, let's start with something easy—why did you choose to be a professor?"

He raises an eyebrow at her question. "That is supposed to be easy?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I was going to ask you to describe how you lost your virginity but I thought that this would be safer."

Severus snorts at her cheeky reply and tells her without his normal malice, "Well I appreciate the restraint you have shown. It must be absolutely herculean for you." She laughs at his dry humor, causing his lips to twitch. Severus leans back as he finally says, "I did not necessarily 'choose' to be a professor; I had limited options after the first Wizarding War as most people refused to hire a former Death Eater, so Albus offered me the position. I have been here ever since." Before she could ask for more details, Severus says, "I believe that it is your turn."

She nods slowly. "Okay then; shoot."

"How did you become the world's only 'unaligned' Fae?"

"There's a ritual that every Fae go through were they get to pick a side to be part of. This normally happens when the Fae reaches about thirteen years old. I didn't have mine until about three years ago and by then the Fae community invoked a 'trial by fire' version of the ritual to deem me 'worthy' before I was asked to pick a side. I was so upset that the only person who seemed to care about my well-being was a human so I picked neither side," she tells him. His eyebrows shoot up at her general explanation but she asks him, "You're a spy now but you started out as a Death Eater in the first war. What made you change sides?"

He eyes the bottle as if gauging whether or not he should just take a shot or if he should tell her but in the end in a distant voice he says, "I found out that my best friend was a target for the Dark Lord and went to Dumbledore to save her. Part of the agreement was that I would turn spy. I did but she was still killed in the end. I continue spying in her honor and in penance for the atrocities that I have committed." Bo saw the agony on the man's face that without thinking she reaches over to place her hand on top of his in support. The moment of contact seem to bring him back to the situation as he asks, "Why did you wait almost twenty years to go through the Fae ritual?" Severus then took a shot of the whiskey, even though he answered her question but she didn't stop him.

"I was raised by humans. I didn't know that I wasn't human until I had a…accident when I was eighteen. I then wandered for ten years trying to figure out what I was until I was discovered by the Fae community."

"What happened to your real parents?" he immediately asks. It was Bo's turn to stiffen.

"It's complicated," she snaps coldly as she downs a shot of the alcohol.

Snape looks at her uncharacteristic outburst but instead of responding with his usual venom, his voice takes on a gentle tone as he says, "My home life was less than ideal. My mother was a pureblood witch who married my bastard of a muggle father. He hated magic and made our lives a living hell. He was a violent drunk whose favorite pastime was to 'beat the magic out of us.'"

"My real mother was turned insane after my birth father imprisoned her and raped her for centuries. She escaped with me shortly after I was born and somehow gave me off to someone who brought me to some humans," she admits as she takes another shot, not noticing the look of muted horror on her lover's face. "My turn," she announces. Severus schools his expression and gives her a curt nod to continue. "What is your beef with Harry Potter?" This question was replied with a glare that was so cold it could bring about another Ice Age but she refused to back down, so he wordlessly takes a shot must to her surprise.

"For real; you tell me about your shitty childhood and being a magical terrorist but asking about your situation with a kid makes you clam up? You're not in love with him, are you?"

His eyes shoot up with revulsion but before he could spit out his normal cutting remarks he was interrupted by a banshee-like scream.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions part II

Chapter 9: Confessions part II

by Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: I know it's been a while but work's been crazy! So here's another chappie for your viewing pleasure...oh and the lovely characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them...**

* * *

Bo and Severus leap out of the office and run over to the sound of the blood-curdling scream. Severus was surprisingly fact and graceful in his movements but it was Bo who got there first as they took in the scene. A beautiful Indian girl ( _Some name with a P—Party or something_ , Bo thinks to herself) was the source of the screams as the loud redheaded boy Weasley was seizing violently on the ground with blood coming out of every orifice. Above him was a message on the wall with what looks like blood (maybe even the boy's) that read: _Give us Potter or die_. Students and teachers scrambled to look at the obscene sight with horror. Bo immediately gets down to business.

"Party-"

"Pavarti," corrects the girl in between her hiccupping sobs.

"Pavarti, I need you to let Madam Pomfrey know that we're bringing in a student and the situation. Davis," she calls the Ravenclaw boy standing next to Lavender, "I need you to go with her." The two students rushed off to follow her directions as Bo gingerly turns the boy onto his side to prevent any choking and accessing the cause of his infliction. Severus barks out to the rest of the student crowd to go to their common rooms, and orders the prefects to ensure that everyone complies. No one dared to go against the dreaded potions professor as Filius and Minerva run over at this point behold the gruesome sight.

"What happened?" demands the Deputy Headmistress.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Filius, I need you to do your thing and take the kid to Poppy." The half-goblin nodded as he took his wand and levitated the redhead and heads to the infirmary. Bo stands up and says, "I know that you probably don't want to hear this but I don't want anyone touching the area—including the wall. I'm treating this as a crime scene and I hope to collect as much evidence as possible after I find out who did this."

"How do you propose to do that?" asks the Headmaster as he approached the others, obviously informed of the situation.

She points to an object at the upper corner of the hallway. Mounted on the stone wall was one of Bo's security cameras. The others looked at both her and the electronic device with confusion and curiosity.

Bo sighs as she tells them, "Your questions will be answered in my rooms, trust me. Now how can we contain the crime scene?"

"Sir Nicholas!" calls out the Headmaster. The ghost in question floats over to the scene. "Sir Nicholas, I charge you and the other Hogwarts ghosts to maintain the integrity of the area you see before you. Allow no one to enter here unless escorted by myself or the professors here."

The specter nodded solemnly (with his 'nearly headless' situation made for some extra bobbing) and stood at attention while the educators followed their newest colleague to her rooms. After giving the password to the canvassed captain, she made a beeline to what should have been her study. The wizards and witch marveled at the sight once they entered. Instead of the typical bookcases of reference materials an academic would be expected to possess for their profession, the succubus has audio/visual equipment around the room with a smattering of weapons mounted on the walls. Bo sits down at her desk that had the flat screens and keyboard and was all business as she types in her passcode and accesses the cameras throughout the castle. She wasn't a savant when it came to the techie side of things but thanks to a hacker (that was an actual cyclops) who had a thing for her best friend Kenzie, she was proficient enough to ensure the security of the souls she was entrusted with. The others marveled as the screens lit up with boxes of images of rooms in the vast castle.

"What sort of contraption is this?" questions Severus.

"It's CCTV: close circuit television—basically it's the muggle version of Big Brother," explains the succubus, "it's our eyes and ears to everything we need to know." She selects the camera feed that she was looking for to feature on the screen to her left and rewinds the footage until she gets to the correct time stamp. "Look here," she points to the screen as they all gathered closely to view the image. It was a group of Slytherin students: two boys and one girl that came into frame. The boys dropped the already tremoring ginger as the girl looked around to ensure the hallways were empty. She then stoops down to dip her fingers into the bleeding side of their victim and began to write on the walls. As she turns to face the walls, the camera captures her face. It was the younger Greengrass girl, Astoria.

"But the Greengrasses have always been neutral when it came to the war!" exclaims Flitwick.

"Apparently they finally picked a side," mutters Bo.

Severus leans in for a moment before saying, "Is there a way with your device to get closer to her face?"

Bo nods as she types in the command and zooms onto the requested quadrant. She wasn't sure what her lover was looking for or if he was aware that his face was mere centimeters away from hers. _Woah girl,_ she rebukes herself, _now is NOT the time to get horny_!

She was still mentally chastising her overactive libido until Severus pulls her out of her distraction to exclaim, "Look at her eyes! Ms. Greengrass has been imperiused!"

"Wait, I remember reading about that," the succubus declares as her eyebrows furrow in recall. "Isn't that one of those restricted curses that automatically sends you to wizard jail?"

It was Minerva who answered the Fae. "It is a curse that is deemed 'unforgivable' because, like you assessed Professor, casting said curse is punishable by a life sentence to Azkaban. This particular curse puts the victim under the complete control of the person who cast the curse."

"So she's basically brain-washed?"

"Not quite, it's a compulsion that she can't fight," corrects the Transfiguration professor.

"Forcing a kid to do anything you want—that's a new level of sick!" Bo spat with disgust, "And the message; 'give us Potter or die'—the only Potter I know is Harry…but why would someone be after a boy?"

This time the shared looks between the human staff was one of guarded reluctance and discomfort.

"If I'm supposed to protect the students here from the Death Eaters, I need ALL the pertinent information to do my job. What is it about Harry Potter that's got all of you ready to head for the hills?" she demands firmly.

"She needs to be told, Albus," Severus says, surprising the succubus with his defense, "she needs to know what she signed on for." The Headmaster lost the twinkle in his eye as he tells Bo the story of horrors of the first Wizarding War, to the prophecy of 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord' that caused Voldemort to kill Lily and James Potter and attempting to kill the baby Harry before disappearing for ten years. He told her about hiding the 'boy-who-lived' in the muggle world to protect him, and the fame and scrutiny the boy faced as 'the chosen one.' By the time Dumbledore started explaining all of times Harry faced off against the world's darkest wizard, Bo had heard enough.

"Wait a minute—are you telling me that fate of the Wizarding World lies in a sixteen year old?!" When she received no response she scoffs. "Have you people lost your shit? He's a kid—he should be worried about grades, sports and feeling up girls; not how to take down a crazy bastard who makes Hitler look like a boy scout!" The staff didn't seem to be pleased with her outburst but she takes a deep breath and adds, "Alright—well, what sort of training has Harry had to prepare for this infamous showdown against Mr. Big Bad?"

"Training? Miss Dennis, you said it yourself, Mr. Potter is just a boy, not a soldier," reminds Albus.

That was not the answer that she was looking for and it only proved to piss her off further. "You all expect him to fight and KILL a psycho with a wand and you never thought to train him so he could, oh I don't know, have a shot at surviving?!"

"Now Professor Dennis," starts the Scottish woman, "you need to view this rationally-"

"Rationally?!" Bo interrupts, "I'm sorry—but what part of any of this is rational? It's a flippin miracle that the kid's survived to see sixteen, and it's no thanks to any of you!" She gets up from her seat and starts to leave her rooms.

"Where are you going?" calls out Severus.

"First I'm going to go to the infirmary to see how Ron's doing and if he's conscious enough to tell me who attacked him. Then I'm going to the crime scene to see if the perpetrators left anything behind. After that, I'm going to find Harry and do everything I can not only protect him but also give him extra defense lessons so he'll actually have a shot in hell! Oh and I fully plan on informing Trick of the situation and see if he'll send some backup."

She exits the rooms with her head swimming with prophecies, chosen ones and hypnotized kids and the conclusion that she came up with is that Bo Dennis is in WAY over her head. "I don't know what's worse—the shitty situation or the fact that no one thought to tell me until a kid almost died!" she mutters to herself as she tries to clear her head and focus on the kids—she's here for the kids. As she heads down the stairs, she hears someone calling her name. She stiffens when she recognizes the baritone voice but continues on her trek to the infirmary.

"Isabeau, for the love of Merlin, slow down and stop acting so juvenile!" her surly lover finally catches up with her.

"Screw you, Severus," she spat at him as she whirls around to face the pale man. "Who the fuck are you to call me 'juvenile'?!"

His eyes glow with rage but it was with a deceptively calm voice he replies, "I do not understand your anger."

"I've been here for months and yet you never told me."

Severus sighs as he ran his fingers through his lank ebony hair as he explains, "It was not my place to tell you about the prophecy,-"

"That's not the only thing I'm talking about," she snaps, "I saw the pain in your eyes when Albus mentioned Lily Potter. She was your best friend wasn't she?" Severus didn't reply but the look on his face told Bo everything she needed to hear as she presses on with, "If your late best friend, who you champion for, is Harry's mom, then why are you such a dick to him?"

"You would never understand," he growls.

"Try me!" she snaps.

"I loved Lily Evans; she was more than my best and only friend—she was my whole world! She was my refuge from the shit that was my life. I was going to marry her and have the happiness that I had always dreamed of but that all came crashing down when we arrived to Hogwarts. Lily was sorted to Gryffindor where she met the bane of my existence: James Potter. He pursued her while he and his idiot friends tormented me, making my life even more unbearable. He could have had any girl he wanted but instead he stole my Lily away from me by marrying her and having her birth that bastard son who is the spitting image of himself!"

Bo was silent as he poured out his rage before finally responding with, "So you punish and torment Harry whose only sin is looking like his dead father whom he never met? You're right—I don't understand. I mean, I get that he's a painful reminder of the life you felt entitled to but instead of loving the son of your best friend you act like a toddler and taking it out on the poor boy who, like you, lost the woman he loved most. Let me ask you this: you told me that your father was drunken prick; do you want to people to punish you for what he did to them?"

"Enough with your condescension!" he screamed. "I am not a child for you to scold and pity! I refuse to listen to a-a- _creature_ who has NO idea what she is talking about!" He pushes past her, leaving Bo alone with her ears ringing with his hateful words.

 **A/N: I would love some feedback, so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Nothings

Chapter 10: Sweet Nothings

by Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: I don't own the players but this is my game!**

* * *

The trip to the infirmary was as gloomy as the Green Mile for the succubus. Between the verbal beat down from Snape, her crap forensic skills turning up nada in the corridor, and trying to figure out how in the hell she was going to protect a kid who's got a target on his back the size of China, she was at her wits' end. _This wonderland adventure is turning into one giant bite on my ass_ , she thought glumly. Her head was screaming at her to jump ship and head back home where at least she knew what she was dealing with when she heard the whispering.

 _Do not forsake the children; Hogwarts needs you._

"Well, I don't need THIS right now!" she screams, and in her anger and frustration, she throws one of her daggers in the direction of the whispers. The knife embeds itself into a portrait of dancing nymphs who scream and hid behind some of the trees. The commotion drew the Headmaster of all people as he gazed at the Fae with concern.

"This isn't what it looks like-" Bo starts awkwardly. _Yeah, good going Bo—_ she berated herself, _what excuse are you going to give the old man…I sneezed and my dagger flew out of my sleeve when I went for a tissue?_

"Professor Dennis, I need you to collect your weapon and come with me." His voice was soft but still had the tone that was not to be ignored. Bo wordlessly pulls her dagger out of the enchanted painting (disregarding the nymphs' agitated cries) and follows Dumbledore to his office. _Shit, I'm being sent to the principal's office and I'm not even a student!_

By the time they entered the wizard's domain, Bo finds her voice and says, "I was on my way to the infirmary-"

"I have already received an update from Poppy," the old man interrupts, "Mr. Weasley was subjected to a dark toxin."

"Is he going to be alright?" she immediately asks.

"He was tended to in time. He will have to stay in the infirmary for a fortnight but I have Poppy's assurance that the lad will make a full recovery."

Bo slumps back into her chair in relief. "At least SOMETHING is looking up today."

The headmaster considers her for a moment before gently stating, "I know that you having some—adjustments but I must point out that attacking innocent paintings is not the way-"

"I wasn't trying to attack any paintings," she cuts him off. When he kept his gaze on her to explain she sighs as she admits, "You are gonna think I'm crazy—hell, I'm starting to think I'm crazy, but I was trying to stop the voices that seem to keep following me around this damn castle."

"Can you describe the voices?" he asks her with interest.

Bo shifts in her discomfort but supplies, "There are four of them—two male voices, two female and one of the males has a lisp." Dumbledore's eyes grow wide and surprises Bo with his excitement.

"Can you hear them now—what are they saying?"

She was shocked that he not only believed her but also seemed to know exactly what it was.

"Can we back this train up a little and you tell me what the hell is going on?" The old man didn't seem to take offense at the woman's sharp request and he glances back sheepishly.

"Of course, my dear; the voices that you are hearing is the soul of Hogwarts."

She pauses before saying incredulously, "The **school** is talking to me?"

"Well, the souls of the Founders of Hogwarts to be exact—what has Severus told you about the school?"

"He mentioned that the four most powerful wizards and witches came together and used their combined magic to create a school for magic."

"That is true but what you may not know is that when the Founders combined their magic to create Hogwarts they also imbued the land that Hogwarts resides on with a part of themselves…when they died, their souls were tied to the school forever. In essence, they became the very soul of Hogwarts."

"That's…great, Headmaster; yay for them. Not to be rude but why are they talking to me and why am I the only one who can hear them?"

"Excellent questions, my dear. I'm afraid when the Founders created the school, there was a prophecy-"

"Of course there was," she interrupts sarcastically but apologizes when she sees the disapproving look the old man was giving her.

"As I was saying, a prophecy mentioned that there would come a time when Hogwarts would be in danger and that she will call upon the Guardian."

"…Who?"

"All we know about the Guardian is that he or she will be a powerful individual with a connection to the school."

"And you think that I'm the Guardian."

"The evidence points to it, yes."

"But I'm not a witch; hell, I'm not even human!" argues Bo.

"But you are powerful," counters the Headmaster.

"I don't feel very powerful right now," she argues petulantly.

"Nevertheless, it would seem that Hogwarts has chosen you as her protector."

She mentally stops herself from spiraling into an inevitable pity party when she hears Dumbledore's last word. "How can we know for sur—wait a minute. Lucky!" she calls out. Immediately the house-elf in question pops in front of the succubus.

"Mistress Bo called for Lucky?"

"Yes, um, Lucky, the first day that we met you called me the 'protector professor'." The elf bobs his head in agreement.

"Mistress Bo is the protector professor."

"Did any of the other professors tell you that?" This time the elf shook his head.

"Oh no, Mistress Bo; none of the Master Professors told Lucky."

"Then how did you know that I was sent to protect the school?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because Hogwarts told Lucky Mistress Bo was the protector professor." This stunned Bo but the old wizard in the room simply smiled a knowing smile at the little elf and the confirmation she brought with her.

"Thank you Lucky, that will be all," he tells the elf.

Lucky bowed before the Headmaster and to the Fae before popping out of the office. The remaining two looked at each other when Bo weakly argues, "Okay—I'll admit that that is one hell of a coincidence..." When he silently raises his eyebrows in response, she slumps back down in her chair and mutters, "Alright, fine—I'm the Guardian." Dumbledore smiled triumphantly at her admitted defeat. "Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying when you're always right?"

He laughed. "They never stopped."

She smiled weakly. "Aside from talking with a castle, what can the Guardian do? Do I have any special privileges, a fancy decoder ring, what?"

The old man chuckled in response. "Well my dear, the Guardian has access to all of Hogwarts. No room will be denied and no password needed. The Guardian also has the power to lock down the castle."

"Don't I need your permission for that?"

He shakes his head. "The Headmaster is the authority in Hogwarts. However, in matters of security and protection the Guardian can override the Headmaster. If you choose to lock down Hogwarts, I would have to submit to your wisdom along with anyone else." He rises from his seat to venture over to one of the oldest animated portraits of previous headmasters: Brian Gagwilde (Bo remembered reading about him as the author of _Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus_ ). The painting nodded to the current headmaster as it swings out to reveal what looked like a wizard's safe. Dumbledore reached in a pulled out an ancient tome bound in red leather and handed it to Bo. "This is everything Hogwarts has on the Guardian. May I suggest you read through it and ask her if you have any questions."

"Her? You want me to talk to the school?"

His eyes twinkle at the Fae's skepticism. "Of course, it would be rude not to. She's talking to you after all."

Bo wordlessly gets up to leave the room but pauses when he adds, "Oh and give my regards to your grandfather!" She leaves him with a smile before returning to her chambers.

The next few days flew by for the Fae. Bo threw herself in her dual roles of professor and protector. Her students were showing definite progress, and she managed to give extra night lessons to Harry (who was quite eager once she approached him with the offer) along few of his friends (Hermione, Ron{who recovered quickly but was unable to recall what happened to him}, Neville, Ron's sister Ginny and a little odd blond named Luna). When she wasn't teaching Bo was either patrolling or talking to the school in her classroom or her own rooms. She devoured the book that Al gave her and she discovered that she didn't need the bracelet that McGonagall insisted she wore at the beginning of the year. She also discovered that Hogwarts used the different essences of the Founders to convey different emotions. When Hogwarts was being informative, she used the voice of Rowena Ravenclaw, when she was annoyed or being sarcastic, she used Salazar Slytherin, when she was being motherly, Bo heard the nurturing voice of Helga Hufflepuff and when encouragement was needed, Godric Gryffindor was voice.

 _The children that were used in the lad Weasley's misfortune were indeed imperiused_ , Rowena informed Bo.

 _The coward that committed such a vile act on children did so off our grounds_ , hissed Salazar.

The succubus nodded as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

 _Dear Guardian,_ soothed Helga _, you need to conserve your strength in order to protect the children_.

 _The Guardian needs to vigorously bed her man_ , argues Salazar.

"Hey! I do not need sex advice from a building," huffs Bo, "and for the record, the 'dungeon professor' is not my man!"

 _Come now Guardian,_ Godric adds, _as a fae of the flesh, a good tupping is essential for your overall health._

"Am I talking to the soul of a school or the Playboy Mansion? I'm gonna do a final patrol and then call it a night," Bo firmly retorts before muttering, "Pervy castle," under her breath.

She takes her familiar trek around the castle with her mind wandering onto the very topic she wanted to avoid. Ever since their fight, Severus was actively avoiding her. Every time she would enter a room, he would find cause to leave it. She was tempted to stroll right into his room with her all access pass a la Guardian, but she knew that it would just push him further away. _He was just supposed to be a donor_ , her mind whined, _how the hell did it get so complicated?_ She was just finishing with the last of her perimeter walk when she noticed movement in the shadows. Bo stopped to peer out in the field when she spotted some figures shuffling out of the castle. Bo groans. "So much for an early night," she grumbles as she follows along.

 **A/N: Love some feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jeepers Creepers

Chapter 11: Jeepers Creepers

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **Disclaimer: I don't the HP or the LG world**

 **A/N: Two chapters in two days-excuse me while I pat myself on the back! (If you have seen my schedule since January you'd understand) A shout out to hoboman67 for the delightful review. I would have said something in the last chapter but I was in a rush to post it. Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Bo crept towards the shadows down the hill towards the Black Lake (which was home to a literal Giant Squid) undetected and unseen. As she advanced closer she realized that the shadow was actually three figures all scrunched together what looked like a cloak of some sort. _What the hell?_ She followed the strange sight as whoever was under this ad hoc covering past the lake and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. _This is SO not how I wanted to spend my Friday night_ , she mentally groans as she trekked on. Before the mysterious and unsuspecting group made it far into the woods, Bo was upon them.

"What the hell are you three doing out of the castle after curfew?" she demands and she wretches the cloak away. She revealed that the three in question were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Mr. Prophecy himself, Harry Potter. The three teens' response was to stare at the succubus with hanging jaws.

"How did you see us, Professor?" asked Ron.

"How could I not, with the three of you hiding under a cape as if you were trying to go trick-or-treating as a poor three-headed ghost. You honestly thought that you would not draw attention to yourselves like that? How did you make it outside the castle like that anyways?"

The looks of shock were even more pronounced as Harry sputtered, "You—you c-could see through my Invisibility Cloak?! Only Dumbledore could do that!"

Bo frowns at this, thinking that these kids were messing with her, when it hits her: her resistance to magic must also include enchanted objects. By the suspicious look shining through Hermione's intelligent whisky-colored eyes, Bo knew that she had to come up with an excuse and one fast.

"Yeah well, a good defense teacher never reveals ALL her skills or you'll get bored with me. I need to keep you on your toes somehow," her smile fades as she adds, "Now again I ask, and this time I want an answer: why are you three out of the castle? With everything going on, now is not the time for some midnight stroll." When they looked at each other guiltily Bo grumbles, "This better not be a late night shag-fest cuz I gotta tell you that you three don't seem the type for a threesome. You two," she gestures to the blushing redhead and mortified brunette, "I get; but Harry doesn't seem to dig either one of you like that, so unless he's supposed to be some sort of lookout or gets his jollies watching then I-" she stops from further traumatizing the three teens when she senses another person nearby. "Get your wands out and stand behind me," she orders them, her tone making it clear that she was to be obeyed. As they complied, she throws one of her shurikens further into the forest. When she hears it hit the intended tree she calls out, "I know you're there. You might as well come out cuz I purposely missed; I promise you, the next one won't."

The figure by the tree she hit emerged from his place of hiding to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

"Good evening, Professor Dennis," Lucius Malfoy greets her formally, as if they were at a ball instead of some dense woods, "Curious to see you out here."

"I was just conducting a late night lesson with some of my students. Is there a reason why you're lurking in forest at night by a school?"

"Don't trust him; he's a bloody death eater!" declares the redhead. Malfoy glares at the boy with cold rage but turns his attention to the Fae.

"Now Isabeau, you're an intelligent woman. I'm sure that you and I can come to some sort of _arrangement_ that can benefit us greatly. Just give me Mr. Potter and you can take the other children back to the castle."

"Why Lucius, I didn't realize that you had a thing for underage boys!" she gasps in mock surprise, "Does your wife know?"

The man sneered at her insinuation but his normal aristocratic demeanor returns as he replies, "I realize that you're a foreigner so you may not be aware of how things are done in Britain. The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard alive and the only thing standing in his way is young Mr. Potter here," he glares at the boy as he continues, "Hand over the boy and I will ensure that you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"Over my dead body, Buffy!" she spat as she pulls out her katana.

"And what a lovely body it is," he sighs as he leered at her, "That saddens me to hear that, Isabeau. We would have been great together. But when my Lord crushes the whelp and takes his rightful place as ruler of the Wizarding World, perhaps I can ask him to keep you as a reward for my loyal service. I'll have fun crushing that feistiness of yours."

Before Bo had a chance to advance closer to the malefactor, she felt a sudden and unnatural chill in the air. She wasn't the only one as the blond smiles darkly.

"Ah, it would seem that the Dark Lord sent some of his pets to help with our negotiation…last chance my dear; give me the boy."

"Not a chance in hell." She turns to the kids and orders, "Head back to the castle now!" They paused as if they wanted to stay and fight but when she repeats her order, they began to jog back.

Lucius sighed again. "Well that's unfortunate." He pulls on the head of his walking stick to reveal a black wand as he points it to her. "I wanted you to come willing, but no matter, in the end, a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Imperio!" The arrogant smirk fades from his face when he sees no response to his curse on the woman.

"What's wrong, Lucius; can't perform? Don't worry; most older guys have that problem." Bo taunts him, enraging the man to cry out, "Crucio!" She knew from her reading that he tried what was known at the Cruciatus or Torture curse but like the last one, it had no effect on the Fae. It was her turn to smirk as she stated, "My turn." She rushes over to the wizard with a superhuman speed and slices the hand holding the wand right off. The scream of agony filled the air as Malfoy falls to his knees in pain.

"You bitch! You will pay for this!" he screams and he wraps his hand with his cloak to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah," she remarked as she kicked the man in the head to knock him out, "I've got ex-girlfriends scarier than you." She pockets the man's wand (after removing it from the severed hand) before hearing a scream. She whirls around and runs out of the forest to see the three teens in the clearing. What made the scene horrifying was the fact that they seemed to be surrounded by at least fifty large hooded specters that looked a lot like wraiths. The young people valiantly called out some spell that seemed to hold the wraiths at bay but was obviously taking a toll on them.

"Ron, Hermione; get inside and get help! I'll hold them off!" cries Harry as a wispy stag emerges from his wand.

"Harry, we're staying with you!" argues Hermione but the raven-haired boy cries out, "Ron, take her and go!"

The redhead wretches the girl's arm and drags her back towards the castle as Bo reaches the weakening boy-who-lived.

"Harry, get back!" she orders the boy as he crumples to the ground in exhaustion. "Oh no, you don't!" she snaps as with one hand she swipes at one of the wraiths that was getting too close to the boy with her katana. It emitted a shrill but there was no blood. Fortunately, it was enough of a distraction for Harry to stand back up, if a little unsteady. The specter grabbed Bo with its grey, decaying hand by her throat and starts to suck some of her energy. "You picked the wrong bitch to mess with," she grounds out as her eyes glow blue and the succubus starts sucking the energy back into her body. It was a battle of wills against the succubus and the phantom as Bo's primal instinct takes over. The other wraiths pull back for a moment to gaze (well, as much as they could with their hollow eye sockets) at the showdown before another inhuman shrill pierces out and the creature crumbles into ash. Bo takes a deep breath to keep from throwing up.

She glances over to the boy whose face showed his fear but he bravely asks, "Professor how-"

"Harry, just go," she tiredly tells him, "Go and get Dumbledore and Snape." When he pauses, she smiles weakly and says, "You're not the only one who gets to play hero." He smiles back as he runs back to the school. The other creatures surround the weak succubus. _This wouldn't be so bad if I was at full strength before all this_ , she muses before calling out, "Step right up! Who else wants to play 'Are You Stronger than a Succubus?'" The rest of the wraiths loomed over to the Fae and simultaneously started feeding on her. Bo fought with everything she had, and managed to hear two more shrieks but it wasn't enough. Her knees buckle and with her last thought of _well this sucks_ , Bo Dennis finally succumbs to darkness.

 **a/n: don't worry, this isn't the end...**


	12. Chapter 12:While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 12: While You Were Sleeping

by: Jazmine Lovejoy

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to take so long-been obscenely busy. Anyways, I hope to crank out more chapters soon...and like always, any reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of _Harry Potter_ or _Lost Girl_.**

Severus sat in his chambers with a tumbler filled with Firewhisky brooding as he gazed at the fire. His dark thoughts were the same for the past week. He thought about his life and where it all went wrong. He thought about Lily Evans, the innocent love of his youth. He thought about how something so good and pure would slip through his fingers like sand on a beach and into the arms of his nemesis. He thought about his pathetic attempt to save her which caused Severus to be yoked to another master in Dumbledore. He thought of the years of penance for failing to save his love. He thought about the current thorn in his side: Harry—with the face of James but the haunting eyes of his mother Lily. Those damnable eyes that reminded Severus that Lily was the forbidden fruit—something he had admired but was never able to touch. These thoughts plagued Severus Snape but none as much as his thoughts of a certain succubus. Her words from their confrontation swirled in his head like a cyclone without any sign of respite. _You punish and torment Harry whose only sin is looking like his dead father whom he never met? Your father was a drunken prick; do you want people to punish you for what he did?_ Damn her! Damn her words! Damn her crass wit! Damn her stubbornness! Damn her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her seductive voice! Damn her grace and nobility! Damn the way she can make you aroused just by entering a room! Damn Ysabeau Dennis! Severus takes another gulp of the alcohol as he tries yet again to drown out the insufferable woman in hopes to enter a drunken stupor when the fire turned green and a voice disrupted his brooding.

"Severus! We need you immediately in the infirmary; there has been a dementor attack!" calls out the Headmaster.

Severus immediately sets his glass down as he hurries to his personal lab and grabs various potion vials before entering the floo. As he emerges out of the fireplace, his eyes hone in on a bed. The air escapes from his lungs and his heart plunged into his stomach. Lying in the cot was an unconscious Bo.

"What happened?" he croaks out as his eyes not moving from his estranged lover. Poppy rushes over and grabs all the potions that Severus mechanically handed over.

"It would seem that a group of rogue dementors were sent by Voldemort for Harry and his friends," explains Albus, "Professor Dennis interfered with Tom's plans and rescued the children from them."

"And from Lucius Malfoy too," adds the youngest Mr. Weasley in awe, "she cut his wand hand off with a sword!"

"He tried to imperius the professor but she was unaffected," Miss Granger chimed in as she pushes one of her bushy locks behind her ear, "I heard it as we were running. He even tried a cruciatus curse but nothing happened. Headmaster, how was that possible?"

"Not only that," Potter interjects, "but when Professor Dennis and I were surrounded by the dementors, one grabbed her and tried to feed off of her. She…I don't know how to describe it exactly… but her eyes started to glow blue and it was like she was feeding off the dementor!"

"Professor Dennis isn't a witch, is she Headmaster?" questions the redhead.

Dumbledore eyes McGonagall who immediately announces, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger; I believe that it is past curfew. I will escort you back to the Tower."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly followed their Head of House but Harry firmly remained in position to state, "Whatever Professor Dennis is; she saved us. If Professor Flitwick hadn't banished the rest of the dementors and Hagrid hadn't carried her here… " The boy takes a deep breath as he gazes at the woman in question to ask, "Will she be alright, Headmaster?"

Severus made no indication that he was listening but he waited for the answer with bated breath. Albus placed a grandfatherly hand on the teenager's shoulder and says, "I hope so, Harry. Now you need your rest. We'll take care of Professor Dennis."

Harry frowns but slowly complies. Before he left the infirmary, he squeezed Bo's hand and whispers, "Thank you Professor."

Severus stood at Bo's bedside and watched as her chest struggle to rise and fall. _She cannot die,_ he mentally pleaded until it became a mantra. _I cannot lose another one._ Poppy began tilting the woman's head up and pouring potion after potion to revive the Fae but after the eighth vial, there was still no change. The older witch frowns but turns to the dark wizard and had him assist her in setting up a muggle IV.

"I will return shortly," announces the Headmaster suddenly, "Please keep me informed." The two remaining people worked frantically as they tried potions, IV medication and even a blood transfusion (with Severus volunteering) but after an hour Poppy checked her vitals but was unhappy with the results.

"It should be working," insists the medi-witch.

The dark man felt a lump in his throat but pushes it down as he frantically began to shake his lover. "Ysabeau; please wake up!"

"What the hell did you do to my girl?!" an unfamiliar deep voice demands dangerously.

Severus whirls around to see a tall rugged man wearing muggle jeans, a blue collared shirt and a black leather vest and jacket staring at the unconscious Bo. The man was about 6'2" with short curly strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and a short trimmed beard. He had a slender but solid frame and Severus couldn't help but feel jealous at the handsome man.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Severus countered angrily.

"Severus, this is Detective Dyson Thornwood," explains the Headmaster, "He's a Light Fae that was sent here by the Ash to check on Miss Dennis."

"And it seems that I'm here right on time," snaps the Fae as he pushes past the raven haired man to check on the succubus. "What did you humans do to her?" Severus bristled at the 'you humans' comment but was effectively ignored by the other two men in the room.

"Miss Dennis was attacked by dementors rescuing some students," replies Albus.

"Wraiths did this to Bo?" questions the Fae. The old man nods. Dyson leans down and takes a whiff of the woman before saying, "She confronted someone…a man in his early forties."

"How could you possibly know that?" questions Severus.

"I'm a wolf-shifter Fae," the foreigner replies as if it were obvious, "I can smell his blood on her." He then starts to remove the IV, causing something inside of Severus to snap. _Is he trying to kill her?!_

"What do you think you are doing to her?!" roars Snape as he lunges for Dyson. The cop wretches his arm away from the wizard and growls at him. For a moment, his features shifted—his blue eyes grew dark and lupine, his perfect white teeth elongate into fangs and his nails grew long and sharpened. Severus didn't have a chance to cry out in fear, for the moment passed and Dyson's countenance was normal again.

"I'm trying to save her life, you primate!" Dyson snaps.

"We have tried everything—potions, blood transfusions-"

"She's Fae!" shouts the wolf, "and the only Unaligned one, you moron; your stupid potions aren't going to work on her. There is only one way to help her…" He then continues to remove the equipment, "she needs to feed."

"Feed?" the wizard echoes blankly.

Dyson pauses before realizing, "She never told you. Feeding isn't only about sustenance for a succubus; it's also how her body heals. The more recent the feed, the quicker she heals… are you her donor?" When Severus nods, the Fae gazes down at his off and on again lover as he asks, "When was the last time she fed?"

Snape winces slightly as he starts off in his cold professorial tone, "Well, if you must know, Miss Dennis and I had a disagreement of sorts..."

"How long?" demands Dyson.

"I fed her ten days ago."

"Ten days" he repeats. "How is she to be fed every day if one of her donors only feeds her every ten days?"

"Every day?" asks Snape with a frown. Dyson looked at the man dangerously.

"Yes, every day. The agreement made was that at least one donor for daily feedings…Bo is responsible for the protection of the school and after this whole incident with the wraiths, I'd say that she's lived up to her end. Now since you're so incorporative, why don't you bring out one of her other donors?"

 _Other donors?_ "There are no other donors," Snape bristled, "I am more than capable to…provide for her needs."

Between the confession and the smugness Dyson seemed to grow angrier at the dark potions master. "Are you telling me that not only is Bo not being fed daily but you've also denied her for TEN DAYS?! You've been STARVING her!" Snape's heart stopped by this realization but Dyson's voice cuts through his mind by saying, "If she dies, it will be ENTIRELY your fault!" The wizard's veins froze at that statement. "We need to take her somewhere private," Dyson announces as he gingerly lifts Bo into his arms.

"We can take Professor Dennis to the Room of Requirement," suggests the Headmaster as he appears for the first time. Dyson shoots an annoyed look to the old man that inexplicably fills Snape with an exasperated fury but one glance from the powerful wizard quells the rage.

"I'm also going to need your permission for my vassal pack to enter your school," the wolf informs them nonchalantly.

"For what purpose?" demands Severus, not liking where this was going.

"Like I said, she needs to feed."

"You mean that you want them to…" he just couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Images of foreign hands roaming over her body and lips kissing areas that he kissed flooded him. The ire for the Fae returned to Severus and brought along its friends rage and fury as he immediately retorts, "Absolutely not! We do not need any half-breeds in here!" Dyson growls again, but the Headmaster attempts to pacify the already explosive situation by calling out to his subordinate.

"Severus, that's enough."

"I'm not asking—Bo needs to feed and giving her regular humans isn't going to cut it—not without killing them."

"You are going to let some mongrels come in here and-" Severus didn't get a chance to finish his tirade as the old wizard steps in even further.

"Professor, you forget yourself!"

"You're the reason she's in this mess, Magic Boy," snaps Dyson.

"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Thornwood," inquires the old man as if a thought just came to him, "but why would you need permission for your pack to gain entry?"

"They're not my actual pack but my vassal pack," he corrects as he gingerly cradles Bo in his arms and they venture through the castle towards the Room, "My old pack consisted of other Fae shifters like myself. The vassal pack is human-based werewolves that have sworn allegiance to me centuries ago."

When Severus heard this he tried once again to dissuade the old wizard.

"Headmaster, I beseech you-,"

"Severus," interrupts Albus firmly, "If that is what it takes to help Miss Dennis, then I will allow it." He softens to add, "for Ysabeau."

Snape considers and with a heart-wrenching gaze at the woman in question in the wolf's arms he nods and echoes, "for Ysabeau."

"Good," Dyson replies as he closes his eyes and mentally sends out his orders to the pack alpha. "They will be here in ten minutes."

The three men and unconscious woman made it to the room in a matter of minutes which surprised the two magic users. "There were no disruptions or incidents on our way here," observes Severus, "Even the staircase brought us directly to the seventh floor."

Albus smiled as he mused out loud, "It is almost as if Hogwarts herself knew to help our dear Miss Dennis."

The wolf fae did not seem to notice or care as he asked, "So where is this room? All I see is that weird troll painting."

Before the wizards have a chance to pace the hallway to summon the room, a door materialized.

"Hogwarts will aid her guardian," murmurs the Headmaster to himself, ignoring the looks from Severus and Dyson.

"Please explain, Headmaster," asks Severus but the old man shakes his head.

"Another time, my boy."

The potion master opens the door to reveal a room with the largest four poster bed imaginable. The sheets and pillows were a crimson red silk and the overall style of the room could only be described as decadent. "Damn, looks like a damn porn shoot," mutters the wolf.

The dread returned and lodged itself into Severus's gut as he gazed about the room, knowing that what was to take place. _Why am I feeling like this_? he asks himself. _I have no claim on her._ He turns his gaze back to the woman in the other man's arms. _You want to though, don't you?_ His conscience argues back. _That is why you push her away; you are afraid that you will fall for her and cannot claim her as your own…like Lily._ Before Severus could have a full on debate with himself, a group led by Professor Lupin walked ventured down the hallway to meet them.

"Headmaster," began the wizard were uncomfortably, "these…um… people said that they had your permission to—what the hell happened to Bo?!" The marauder stopped to view his Fae friend in the detective's arms. "And Dyson, I didn't know you were here. What's going on?"

"It is alright Remus; these people have my permission to be here," assures the old wizard. A rugged man with brown shoulder length hair nods to them.

"I'm Jackson and this is my pack," he announced with a Welsh accent as he indicated the young men and surprisingly a couple of women who were looking around confused by their surroundings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," announces the Headmaster with a smile, "I'm sorry we could not have met in more pleasant of circumstances."

The man nods as he gestures to the unconscious woman. "Is she who we're supposed to help?"

"Yes," interrupts Dyson, his voice laced with an authority not used before, "this is Bo. She's a succubus who needs to feed in order to live."

The pack immediately saluted to the wolf Fae before eyeing Bo, giving Severus a sickening feeling in his stomach before they nodded to their leader who turned to say, "We'll take care of her for you." He then takes Bo out of Dyson's arms and cradles her to his chest. The pack enter the room with the succubus and a couple of the men began taking off their clothes as one of the women closes the door behind them.

"What is going on here? What happened to Bo? And why does she have to have a pack to feed her?" Remus kept asking as he glances at Severus as if to say _since you're supposed to be her donor_. As Albus and Dyson explained the situation to the other man, Severus's gaze did not stray from the door and thinking about the woman inside fighting for her life…a woman who inexplicably managed to get in his skin.


	13. Chapter 13: More Than a Woman

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay; life's been rather hectic with moving, work and everything. As stated before, none of the characters are mine-all belong to the creators of 'Lost Girl' and some person by the name of Rowling.**

 **A/N: following scene may have questionable consent.**

Chapter 13: More than a Woman

by Jazmine Lovejoy

When Bo woke she was in the midst of feeding on a man as he was thrusting into her. Her baser instincts took over as she flipped them over with her on top, riding him while feeding. "You want to know what it's like to fuck a succubus? I'll show you firsthand." Her mysterious lover's eyes glowed for a moment to confirm that whoever he was, he wasn't completely human. She tasted a bit of the forest in his essence for her to comment, "So I wake up to be confronted by the big bad wolf?" A cough is emitted behind the succubus for her to stop riding the werewolf's cock to see that there were eight other people in the room and much to her delight, all naked. "Oh, don't be shy pups; there's plenty of me to go around," she croons. She started riding him again, this time running her hands up and down her body slowly. She felt another's lips on her neck and a third set of lips caressing one of her breasts. _This is going to be interesting_ , was her last thought as she her primal side gorged itself. It was a fun-filled two hours later that found the succubus getting dressed. She looked over to the naked and sweaty pile of bodies that were dog-piled (she mused at the irony) on the bed. Once she finished putting her boots on she grabbed her jacket and tapped on the shoulder of the body on top. She was met with a groan as the man shifted over to face her, his eyes drooping.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Not that I didn't appreciate the 'help' but who sent you to feed me?" she asked.

"Our Liege did," he replied, as if it was obvious.

"Your Liege?" she repeats.

He nods sleepily as he says, "Lord Dyson called on us, his vassal pack, to aid his lady."

Her eyebrows shoot up at this. "So Dyson's here…honestly, I'm not all that surprised that Trick sent him." She pauses before adding, "but for the record, I'm not 'his lady'; at least, not anymore, or at the moment, or….it's complicated." She only received a grunt followed by a snore. She smirks as she heads to the door. As she exits the room, she discovered an entourage waiting for her. The Headmaster sat like a stately grandfather on a plush armchair that he no doubt conjured himself. Remus and Dyson were sitting on the wooden bench next to the door discussing what Bo assumed was 'wolf-stuff'. Severus was right in front of the door, pacing anxiously. None of the younger (or in Dyson's case, younger-looking) men noticed the woman until Dumbledore greeted her with a twinkle and a smile.

"Hello Miss Dennis."

All the other men stopped what they were doing and crowded towards her with a cacophony of 'are you alright?' 'what happened?' 'what do you remember?' Bo simply raised a hand to stop the onslaught of questions.

"So what did I miss?" she asks simply as she puts on her leather jacket.

"Are you alright, babe?" asks Dyson.

Bo doesn't miss the flicker of hurt on Severus's face at Dyson's endearment before his usual apathetic mask resumed but she reassures the cop, "I'm golden, although I think your friends might need a couple days off." Dyson grins at her meek assessment.

"Wear them out, did you? I've always said that you know how to leave your mark on a man."

"Anyway," she emphasizes as she tries to segue to the matter at hand. "How are the kids?"

"Misters Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger are unharmed," Snape informs her, his tone maintaining a bite.

She sighs in relief, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Bo, what the hell were you thinking when you did that?" Dyson asks her softly, without reproach.

"I was thinking that I was responsible to saving these kids."

"I know how you feel about humans, but they aren't worth risking your life for."

"How can you say that? What about Kenzie or Lauren?"

Before the two Fae could start arguing the ethics of human protection, Dumbledore interrupts.

"I am delighted that you are alright, my dear, but I am curious how you were able to defeat thirty dementors without a patronus charm."

"Demen—oh, the Wraiths," she realizes, "well, I wasn't trying to overpower them. Wraiths kind of work in a similar fashion as succubi in the fact that they absorb energy; I knew I didn't have any sexual chi to siphon off so when they were doing their thing, I was just trying to absorb some of my energy back." She paused before asking, "Did the kids tell you what happened?" When the Headmaster nodded she couldn't help but ask, "Did they say why they were heading to the forest at night to begin with? I asked them but we obviously got sidetracked."

"Miss Granger informed me that the three of them ventured out into the forest in hopes of having a chance to talk to the centaurs on joining our side against Voldemort."

"And they felt that going into dangerous woods filled with all sorts of creatures at night was a good idea?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Welcome to our world," grumbles Snape.

She shakes her head in response but said nothing. _Can't really judge when I did far worse when I was their age_ , she reminds herself. "Well, at least they were trying to do something noble; if they were sneaking out to get booze I would have been REALLY ticked off."

"Apparently you also encountered Lucius Malfoy?" questioned Remus delicately.

She nods, not noticing Severus stiffening at the blond death-eater's name as she adds, "He tried to get me to give Harry up to him. He also tried to seduce me to the 'dark side' with all the suave ability of an ogre. I told him rather colorfully that that wasn't going to happen. He tried to do some of those big no-no curses you've mentioned on me and when that didn't work; I kicked his ass. Oh, that reminds me," she adds as she dug into her jacket pocket and handed the Headmaster the wand that she took from the blond ponce. "Here you go."

"Bo, how did you get Malfoy's wand?" immediately asks Remus as he stared incredulously at the item.

"I took it from him after I cut his hand off and knocked him out," she explains. The men from the wizarding world all gaped at her while the other Fae simply laughed.

"You clearly had a busy night, Bo."

She shrugged in response before turning to the Headmaster. "Can you do anything with it?"

"We can submit it to the DMLE as evidence. It will have a record of the last spells Lucius cast. Using Unforgivables is an automatic offense that will send you to Azkaban."

"You don't think that he'll try to say that I was the one casting all the bad ju-ju, do you?" she asks nervously. Police always made her uneasy.

Remus assured her that they not only had the ability to record the last spells used but also determine the magical signature that did the casting; thus further incriminating the one handed aristocrat.

Bo sighed in relief as she catches a glance at the raven-haired man who has not said a word to her. The look on his face as he stared at her was indescribable but tender; however, when he caught her looking back, his demeanor changed to his usual indifference as he announced to Albus, "Now that Professor Dennis is unharmed I will see if Poppy requires any more of my assistance." Before anyone could say anything else, Severus glided down the hallway.

"We should also be going," adds the old man as he and Remus headed off in the other direction, leaving the two Fae alone.

"You're going to stay, aren't you?" asks Dyson. She knew he was referring to the castle and her assignment as she nodded her response.

"These kids need me. This whole damn war rests on the shoulders of a sweet boy. Dyson, it isn't right and I can't NOT help."

The wolf nods sadly as he replies, "It's what you do," he pauses before asking, "and what about the Goth?" She smacks her former lover on his arm as she chastises him with a smile.

"His name is Severus Snape and he's not goth—just broody." Dyson laughs at her assessment.

"Whatever he is, it's obvious that he's sweet on you. Just be careful, Bo—in everything." She nods as he leans down to kiss her briefly, "I'll be staying with my vassal pack for a couple of days before I head back. Call me if you need anything."

She nods again as she replies, "I always do. See you later, _My Liege_." Dyson groans as she smirks. The wolf shakes his head and without another word enters the room to check on the state of his pack. Bo in turns heads to her rooms.

After a couple of days, Bo was back to her routine. The school heard rumors of their Canadian professor defeating a death-eater and a horde of dementors which seemed to motivate her students in class. Participation was on an all-time high and the young people progressed in leaps and bounds. She was thanked by the Golden Trio for rescuing them, even causing Harry to give the succubus a hug. Through it all, the potions master seemed to be just in the shadows, watching but not engaging with the succubus. She didn't push him to talk to her as she could tell that he seemed to be contemplating something. It was on her shift of patrolling the halls at night when that changed.

"Good evening, Professor," the familiar baritone voice echoes down the empty hall as Bo slowly turns to face Severus.

"Hey cowboy," she responds with a small smile.

When he got closer he frowns slightly but rebukes her without his normal vitriol. "Ysabeau, Poppy wanted you resting." She glances at him as they continue to walk down the corridors.

"Easy Professor; that almost sounds like you care," she teased. He places a gentle hand on her arm to stop her as he regarded her, his face somber.

"You almost died the other night. I may be a bastard but I am not made of stone. Of course I care." Bo was touched as she briefly caresses his pale cheek.

"I'm fine, Severus; I'm completely healed but thanks for the concern." He nodded stiffly, as if he couldn't trust his voice. They continued to patrol, discussing their respective classes when Bo stopped suddenly and without saying a word, she opens the broom closet door. Inside were two half-naked Gryffindors caught _in flagrante delicto_. "Again Lavender and Seamus?!" sighs Bo, "This is the third time this week. Ten points each from Gryffindor."

"And detention for a month with Mr. Filch," adds the potions master. "Perhaps that will curb your amorous activities. Now get to your dorms or I will add another month!" The two teens rushed down the hall towards their tower; dressing haphazardly as they did so. Once they were out of sight Severus couldn't help but ask, "How did you kno-" When she raised an eyebrow, he remembered who or specifically WHAT he was talking to and admitted sheepishly, "That was a stupid question." Bo laughed in response which caused Severus to smile softly as they continued. "You know, I almost feel sorry for them," he observes, "having a succubus on staff who can read sexual energies would certainly curtail all the snogging."

She smiles. "You make it sound like I'm the biggest cock-block." She fully expected him to rebuke her for her language but he surprised her by chuckling.

"That is a bit ironic," he observes. He then sobers as he clears his throat and with a formal tone inquires, "Will you meet me in my quarters for drinks after you finish your patrol? I need to speak with you and it would be better if it were away from prying ears."

She nods. "Sure, Severus." He returns her nod before he glides down the hallway.

 _Finally the game is afoot,_ declares a familiar whisper as Bo moans in dismay.

"Well damn, and here I thought that almost having my soul sucked out would stop the voices."

 _Oh Guardian, you know that you would pine for our company_ , the Slytherin voice responds condescendingly.

"This has got to be the first time I've been patronized by a building," she mutters as she continues her patrol before making her way to the Potion Master's chambers. When Bo arrived to Severus's rooms from her hidden passageway, she noticed him in the sitting room waiting for her with a bottle of wine and two crystal goblets. He rose from his seat once she approached. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but she knew alcohol would be needed as she helped herself to the wine. Nothing was said until she sat in front of his seat, sipping the wine.

"Miss Dennis," Severus begins formally, "I want to apologize for—for what happened."

"The kids are fine. That's all that matters," she replies innocently.  
"I was not referring to the dementor incident," he explains with a frown.

"I know. We don't need to talk about it," she tries as she sets her glass down and stands but he shakes his head with determination.

"Yes we do. I fear that there is a litany of ways that I have failed you. I had said some things—called you things—that I deeply regret. I also agreed to provide for your needs and I did not. You would not have needed the wolf's assistance if I had not done my part." He runs his hand through his hair as he admits, "I did not realize how important your feedings are. I sometimes forget that you are not human and for that I truly apologize. I will never deny you again, especially since you have more than done your part of the contract."

"I'm not going to force you, Severus." He looked at her with surprise but she continues, "I know your story, and the way I see it is that you have been dancing to the tune of two different pipers almost your whole life. I don't want to take away your choice like they do. I'll find another donor,"

"NO!" he shouts. "I do not want you to. Ysabeau," he says softly, "You are not taking away my choice."

"I'm a succubus; not a rapist," she tells him bitterly.

"I know," he assures her, "and I…I …trust you." She says nothing as his simple words have a profound effect on her. He slowly approaches her before leaning down to kiss her softly. "Please, allow me to take care of you now," he whispers over her lips.

"I'm not a helpless girl who needs to be 'taken care of'," she argues stubbornly.

Instead of getting agitated, Severus caresses her cheek and replies, "No you are a heroine. And every hero deserves their tribute." He seals his mouth over hers and cuts off any further argument. She couldn't stop the moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip. "I have missed you, Ysabeau," he whispers into her ear as he slowly unbuttons her robes. This time was different from all the other times; it wasn't hard and fast, it wasn't cold and perfunctory; this time between them felt…loving, passionate. Clothes were gently removed and by the time they were both naked, Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

"You don't need to be gentle, Severus. I told you, I'm healed," she reminds him softly.

He slowly climbs into bed with her and lying on his side he runs his fingers through her hair as he replies, "I wish to take my time with a beautiful woman; not to mention, thorough in feeding a succubus." She started to glare at his 'succubus' comment but stopped when she saw the mischievous twinkle in the man's eye.

She replies instead, "Well then, Severus Snape; this heroine is in need of her 'tribute.'"

He smiles at her gentle ribbing as his talented fingers dance from her hair down her body, causing the woman to shiver in sensation. "As my lady commands," he whispers before meeting her lips with his own in a passionate embrace.

 **Please review! ~JLJ**


End file.
